


Are You My Mate?

by Claire_Cho



Series: Wonkyu Werewolf Series [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Shapeshifting, Violence, mature language, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Cho/pseuds/Claire_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun had always known that he was a werewolf, shifting into the beast once every year during full moon. But what he didn’t know is, the new city he would reside in was full of werewolves and their packs. Little did he know, an alpha, the leader of the pack which he learnt to fear, had taken an interest in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****His morning started as usual as a human’s; waking up with still-drooping eyes as he slowly dragged himself into the bathroom and prepared for the day. After drinking only coffee, Kyuhyun took his working suitcase and drove his mini SUV to his office, right in the center of the small city he currently resided in. From his outer appearance, no one would have guessed if he wasn’t a human, but a werewolf instead. It was not like his ears were out or his tail was wagging with every mood he feel.

As soon as he parked his beloved car in the cramped parking basement, Kyuhyun made his way into the lobby of the cozy office building,

“Good Morning, Kyuhyun oppa!” greeted the new receptionist girl who Kyuhyun recognized as Ye Rin.

Kyuhyun just smiled stiffly before entering the empty elevator. He was never good in socializing and that was one of the reason he arrived early to avoid meeting his other colleagues. The elevator dinged, telling him that he had arrived at his floor,  the 12th floor.

With sure steps, Kyuhyun walked into the shared office space and put down his suitcase on the table inside his cubicle. He was just going to sit down when a bright yellow post-it caught his attention.  It read:

 _My office now._  
_Boss_

Kyuhyun frowned and sighed before making his way into his boss’ closed room adjacent to their working space. After a couple of knocks, he then entered the room, which was just like he had remembered; rectangular wooden table on the wall opposite of the door with a black office chair behind it and two black sofa chairs in front of the table for guests, or maybe for him in this case. Apart from that,  nothing really eye-catching in the room, except for a few paintings on the other side of walls and four potted plants in each corner.

At last, Kyuhyun’s eyes fell on the man in his late thirties with defined cheekbones and combed neat black hair, his boss, Won Bin. The man looked to be calculating as usual, observing Kyuhyun, making him squirm uncomfortably.

“You called for me, boss?” he coughed before greeting the older.

“Yes, of course, I am glad to see you coming early as usual. How is your condition?” Won Bin asked and smiled a little.

“I am fine, perfectly fine, as you can see,” Kyuhyun swallowed the lump in his throat, thinking about what happened a few days ago that forced him to take a-few-days leave.

Kyuhyun, the well-known hardworking man, taking a-few-days leave would cause everyone to wonder what happened. He did passed it as some cold, but only he would know the real reason. The past few days had been full moon, which means Kyuhyun had spent almost the day being a four-legged creature, a huge wolf, in heat. It was never a pleasant experience being in that phase every time of the year. And it was the hardest phase for werewolves when they didn’t have mate yet. If one thought searching for a mate is easy then that person needs a brick thrown to their heads.

Werewolves simply couldn’t mate with another human, and being in a city with no other werewolves, it just made it harder for him. But aside from that, Kyuhyun didn’t have anytime, he was busy with his work, and…….. Starcraft. And he hate being social after all.

Besides that, werewolves with no pack only made it harder for them to control themselves. Without the power of an alpha, a beta nor an omega couldn’t simply control their wolves in line. In summary, there are two being living in Kyuhyun; his human self, and his wolf.

“… So what do you think, Kyuhyun?” his boss’ voice broke his line of thoughts.

“I’m sorry, what is it?” Kyuhyun blinked and hoped that his boss’ didn’t think of him spacing out and repeat himself.

“I know it is a huge thing to be moved to another city miles away, but think of it. You need to put your computer skills to better use and the pay is much more than what you get here,” the boss, fortunately, thought that Kyuhyun was just shocked by the news that he was going to be allocated. Which was what happened in the next few seconds.

“What? I am going to be allocated? To where?” Kyuhyun widened his eyes in surprise and tried to calm himself down.

“To the Korea’s Silicone Valley, where your knowledge on computers will greatly be appreciated,” answered Won Bin with a smile.

“But why?” Kyuhyun thought of all the mistakes he had done to deserve being allocated. Maybe his boss hate him or he did something wrong or…

“Don’t worry, you are perfectly fine with your job, no mistakes at all,” chuckled his boss as if he can read Kyuhyun’s mind. “You have worked here long enough with a remarkable result and it is time for you to get promoted. What do you think?” the older man smiled, his wrinkles around his eyes visible.

Working as a professional IT had always been Kyuhyun’s dream, but living the city he grew up in, it was not easy for him.

“Just think about it and tell me your decision in a few days. There are no pressure alright?” Won Bin clapped and Kyuhyun knew it was a cue the meeting is done. He murmured some thanks and left the office quickly with his mind still digesting what had just been told.

 

•°•°•°•

  
For the next two days, Kyuhyun felt like he was functioning in an auto mode where he had little recall on what he was doing. On the evening on the third day, he decided to call Changmin, his best friend, whom he trusted with almost his whole life.

“Gamekyu! Where have you been? It sucks defeating everyone in Starcraft. I need a strong opponent dude!” Changmin’s loud sound boomed from his phone’s speaker.

“Hey Changmin, I am busy the past weeks, um, you know, full moon and work,” Kyuhyun shrugged although he knew he couldn’t be seen by the other.

“Oh right, it was hard for you during mating season,” Changmin laughed, absolutely no sympathy for his best friend.

“Oh shut up, Min, you are lucky you have Yunho or else you will be desperate too and will fuck anyone. Good thing I still have conscience,” groaned Kyuhyun.

After all, Changmin was a werewolf too, only he was a little more lucky to have found his mate already, a beta named Yunho who he met last year when he moved away from the town he and Kyuhyun was from, so every time he was in heat, he had someone to vent to.

“I told you to move to somewhere with more werewolves,” Changmin laughed and when Kyuhyun didn’t answer with his snarky comments like usual, he asked with a worried tone, “Are you okay, Kyuhyun?”

Kyuhyun then proceeded to explained what his boss told him just a few days ago and asked for his opinion, “It is not easy to move you know? I have been here for most of my life,” Kyuhyun sighed and laid his head on his fluffy pillow.

“Think of it though. You have no future in the town you now live in, not to be offending,” said Changmin with a crunch, seemed like he was eating something.

“I will think about it, but you better visit me when I move there, or else I will make you wolf stew,” Kyuhyun massaged his temple and sighed.

“Hey! Yunho will definitely kill you!” laughed Changmin before Kyuhyun ended the call.

For the next few minutes, Kyuhyun contemplated whether to call his sister, Cho Ara, or just let them know it by themselves. The latter one will surely cause his death though. Finally, he managed to will himself to call her.

“Hey babykyu! It has been awhile since you called. I thought you have mated and is busy doing you-know-what,” Ara’s cheerful voice managed to pierce through Kyuhyun’s brain making him cringe.

Kyuhyun then proceeds to explain what he just explained to Changmin to her sister without taking a breath before stopping to hear his sister’s reaction.

“But you get promoted, my baby brother!” cheered Ara, completely missing the point.

“I am moving to another city miles away from where you live!” groaned Kyuhyun before he added, “and don’t call me Babykyu or baby brother! I am 26 alright, a grown up!”

“What are you saying, baby brother will always be baby brother, and did you remember when I feed you milk with that baby bottle –“

“Cho Ara!” Kyuhyun almost screamed in frustration.

“I know, I know!” laughed the slightly older sister. “Well, you can always get a mate there right? You need a pack, Kyuhyun. I am serious.”

“Changmin said that too,” grumbled the younger. “And why is it all about mates? I can live without that.”

“Just don’t go doing other guys during full moon,” laughed the beta and before Kyuhyun can retort she just grinned, “Oops, I need to leave, my pups are calling. Bye, tell me if you found your mate. And don’t worry, I will tell appa and umma and you better pick up their calls alright. Bye!”

Kyuhyun groaned in frustration and opened his laptop.

He had made his decision.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 It was a week later he found himself in front of his new apartment room with two suitcases and a huge taped box on his arms. Zhou Mi, the owner of the small but  modern apartment complex, had introduced himself earlier and was now fumbling with the many keys hold by a single keychain to open his door. Kyuhyun would really want to shout and throw snarky comments at the taller man, but being thrown out of his only residence in a foreign city won’t do him good no? And being bitten to death by a beta was not the nicest option to die either.  
  
“Ah, finally the door is open!” Zhou Mi’s loud voice with slight accent broke Kyuhyun’s focus on his numb arms.  
  
With a nod, Kyuhyun entered his rent room with the help of the Chinese, yes, Zhou Mi told him too.  
  
“Enjoy your stay here~ If you need any help just call me or visit me. My room is right above you. Have a nice day~” was Zhou Mi’s parting words before leaving him to explore his new house.  
  
Kyuhyun dropped the box he had been holding on the kitchen counter and looked around the new room he would live in starting from now. The apartment room that his new company had rent him for a cut of his salary was quite spacious. The front door was directly connected to the living room on the left and an open dry kitchen on the left. The kitchen counters were colored with white marble completed with stoves, microwaves, and even coffee maker. The living room was facing the wall with a large LED TV and a black leather coach with the same black coffee table in the middle.  
  
Moving on, Kyuhyun pulled his suitcase into the largest bedroom in the room, on the furthest of the hall, with a king-sized bed and bedside table, complete with a large LED TV similar to the one in the living room. There was also a private bathroom with a shower in it inside the bedroom. The rest of the apartment block included a balcony beside the kitchen, one guest bedroom, and a small office room.  
  
With a huff, Kyuhyun laid down on the king-sized bed with bright yellow sheets, which he made a mental note to change, and tried to sleep, but with no avail. Sitting up, he texted Changmin and Ara that he was still alive and had settled down.

 

•°•°•°

  
It must be nighttime when Kyuhyun woke up, since the window didn’t show any light. With his wolf eyes, he could easily maneuver his way to switch on the switch of the pitch black room.  It was not until he checked his messages that his stomach growled.  
  
 _It can wait_ , he thought as he switched off his phone and exited his apartment space and locked the door. He had been in a bad mood since he was too busy with the allocation that he didn’t have anytime for himself… with his beloved laptop.  
  
As he turned his body from locking the door, there were muffled voices from the door opposite to his before the door clicked open with some stumbling noises.  
  
“Jongwoon ah! Your turtles are perfectly fine. They are just sleeping alright? You just went to the vet yesterday and the day before!” a frustrated sound drifted from inside the half opened apartment room.  
  
A man shorter than Kyuhyun went through the door. He had sharp eyes that looked like it was drawn with an eyeliner and he had accessories, silver accessories. On his hands, he was holding a big tank of, Kyuhyun wasn’t sure, turtles. It was not until the man spoke that broke Kyuhyun out of his reverie.  
  
“But what if they died? They are my family, Ryeowook ah!” the man – Jongwoon – put on his shoes and was determined to leave.  
  
The rest of the conversation are drawn away by the sweet smell wafting from inside the apartment. And it was too late, his stomach just had to growl at the wrong time. He cursed audibly and just at that time he realized both of his neighbors were staring at him. He coughed and looked away, before stuffing his hands into his coat and turned away to walk to the elevator.  
  
“E-Excuse me, would you like to join us for dinner?” a timid voice voiced out and Kyuhyun didn’t have the heart to ignore it.  
  
He slowly turned to see another smaller man joining the first man, probably Ryeowook. He was more feminine with a unique pleasant face.  
  
“We cooked too many food too, so would you like to join us? You must be the new resident Zhou Mi talked about. Kyuhyun right?” the man talked again nervously while Jongwoon just huffed and entered his room again, not before cocking his head into the room, a cue for Kyuhyun to just accept the invitation.  
  
Kyuhyun bit his lips, thinking that he could save his money and know about his neighbor. He just hoped that he won’t have to keep up the conversation. And so, he followed after the expressionless Jongwoon and the smiley Ryeowook.  
  
They sat in silence around the round coffee table on the floor, in front of the TV, with a huge pot of steaming soup with vegetables and meat in it with a bowl of rice in front of each.  
  
“As you can see, we live together. My name is Ryeowook and this is my mate, Jongwoon.” Ryeowook started.  
  
“Just call me Yesung,” Jongwoon started spooning the soup into his empty bowl.  
  
Kyuhyun _almost_ spluttered the vegetable he was munching to Yesung’s face, which surely will be his death. “You guys are werewolves?!”  
  
“Isn’t that obvious?” Yesung deadpanned while Ryeowook busied himself by giving Kyuhyun a glass of water.  
  
Kyuhyun coughed and gratefully accepted the water and gulped it down quickly, trying to ease his scratchy throat. He observed the two men in front and beside him and tried to at least, discreetly, smell them, and there he got his answer. The scent of wolves almost filled the room. The beta scent was obviously Yesung’s and Ryeowook was the omega, since Ryeowook is covered in the other’s scent.  
  
“I must have been too starved,” murmured Kyuhyun in embarrassment. Omegas _were_ weak, but damn it, he shouldn’t be _this_ weak.  
  
Yesung just laughed loudly, which slightly surprised Kyuhyun, while Ryeowook looked at him disapprovingly.  
  
“You should not starve yourself, Kyuhyun ah,” he said and Kyuhyun just shrugged a bit guiltily.  
  
“So are you in a pack yet? You obviously haven’t have a mate yet, no?” Ryeowook  did a smelling motion towards Kyuhyun.  
  
“No, my previous city didn’t have any werewolves,” Kyuhyun answered and ate a piece of meat with rice.  
  
“How about joining our pack? All werewolves need a pack. Our alpha is really nice too, not some creepy scaring alpha,” Ryeowook chattered.  
  
At the mention of _alpha_ , Kyuhyun tried to swallow the lump in his throat and went slightly pale. These went not unnoticed by the other two werewolves.  
  
“Kyuhyun, are you alright?” Ryeowook’s concerned voice chimed in.  
  
Kyuhyun felt a bead of sweat trickling down his temple and he tried to clear his mind to forget what happened years ago. He couldn’t focus on what was going on, but he distinctly heard Yesung growling very low, keeping alert of what threat fearing Kyuhyun., an omega. Even though Yesung wasn’t an alpha nor was Kyuhyun in a pack, omegas must be protected and an omega’s feelings could create war as could they create peace within the pack.  
  
“Kyuhyun…” Yesung growls lowly, but not as a form of warning, instead as a form of calming, weird, how werewolves sometimes work.  
  
Smelling his own fear in the living room, Kyuhyun abruptly stood up and bowed down a few times towards both the confused werewolves. “Thank you for inviting me to dinner and it is nice to meet you,” Kyuhyun spouted out polite phrases he had learned and rushed out of the apartment into his own, almost tumbling down in the process.  
  
As he shut the door not softly, he slide down to the carpeted floor and tried to stop his shaking. His curls sticking to his sweaty forehead. Shakenly, he stood up and stumbled into his bedroom before flopping down on the soft sheets and pants. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to sleep to the sound of his frantic heartbeat.

 

•°•°•°

  
_The stench of blood filled the house. Shreds of wolves’ and humans’ carcass spread put in the bedroom, making the little boy inside the wardrobe tremble in fear and vomited, unable to stop the voices of the disgusting act._  
  
 _It was a terrible idea to make a voice as the wardrobe immediately opened, revealing a sickly stench of alpha covered in the stench of blood. The man had a long ugly gash across his face and yellow teeth, sneering twistedly at the little wolf._  
  
 _“Look what we have here... A little un-matured werewolf,” he grinned in the scariest way someone can grin. “We can’t mate yet, but… doing it sounds fun, doesn’t it?”_  
  
Kyuhyun woke up with his shirt drenched with sweat, soaking the sheets underneath. Taking gulps of breath, he walked into his kitchen and drunk anything that could be found in the sparse fridge, which fortunately had water. Drinking almost all of the water, Kyuhyun peeled off his coat, which he didn’t realize he had been wearing to sleep, and turtleneck.  
  
After taking a shower, he sat on the edge of his bed with only a bathing robe and checked his phone. It was 3 a.m., meaning he still had three hours before he need to leave for his new job. His messages consisted of five messages from Changmin with 3 missed calls and from his sister seven messages and ten missed calls. Frowning, Kyuhyun typed each of them message to tell them he was still alive and well, at least physically, not in the mood to talk with anyone.  
  
After sending, he decided to open his laptop and play the only thing that could lighten up his very sour mood, online games. For the next two hours of constant cursing and keyboard slamming, Kyuhyun finally gathered his will to wear his suit and poured himself a cup of hot coffee before grabbing his car keys and drive, relying on his GPS to find his new office, SMTech.  
  
After half an hour of driving (which includes a few times of rerouting), he finally managed to park his car on the parking lot  in front of the lobby, which was really lucky  - In which Kyuhyun named it as Starcraft Luck. He locked the car and entered the lobby, directly approaching the front desk. Her name tag read _Yoona_.  
  
“Ah, Mr. Cho Kyuhyun is it? Mr. Choi Siwon is waiting for you on the fifteenth floor,” her soft voice told Kyuhyun as he nodded to his name and walked towards the elevator.  
  
Just as he was closing the elevator door, a hand shot up and opened the door. A man, probably younger than Kyuhyun, walked in. His hair were dark brown and was covered in a blue beanie. Definitely a werewolf, although Kyuhyun wasn’t sure which rank he was.  
  
 _This city must be filled with werewolves_ , Kyuhyun thought.  
  
“Thank you,” the man smiled and they way he talked wasn’t very fluent, Kyuhyun thought.  
  
Kyuhyun just nodded and pressed his floor and seemed like the other man’s floor was the same too as he didn’t press any button.  
  
“So how long have you been working here?” started the other man before covering his mouth and stuttered something in English, although Kyuhyun wasn’t sure. “So rude of me! My name is Henry, Henry Lau. Today is my first day as a program developer. Nice to meet you!” he grinned and held out his hand.  
  
Kyuhyun eyed his hand before relenting and shook Henry’s hand. “Kyuhyun, I am new here too. IT consultant,” he introduced, but it turned out more like a murmur.  
  
“Then we must work hard together! Hwaiting!” Henry, grinned innocently and pumped his fist. It was hard not to crack a smile.  
  
The elevator dinged, much to Henry’s disappointment and to Kyuhyun’s nervousness. Both of them stepped out and stood for awhile, observing their new work space. The elevator opened to a circular space consisted of dividers for each cubicle and a glass room on the second floor with a small stairs leading from the first floor, bit was still completely visible to the ones on the first floor. The workspace it self wasn’t like the usual boring cubicles, but instead it was decorated with fake grass as carpet and the furniture are made of light-brown wood and a few of them even had flower vines on them, totally fake ones though.  
  
“So… Should we meet Mr. Choi together?” asked Henry as he glanced around nervously.  
  
Kyuhyun shrugged and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants before making a beeline to the glass room on the higher floor, trying really hard to ignore the coworkers staring at them. He could smell that most of them – maybe all of them – were werewolves, but he hadn’t really give time to sniff harder to know their ranks. With a knock, he entered the room, opening the door slightly longer for Henry.  
  
And it was the time, he closed the door that he smelt the intoxicating scent of a powerful alpha.  
  
And it was that time, that scent was covered with the smell of fear.  
  
His fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of this chapter. I know I’m going to get killed since Siwon is almost not appearing here. But will cover it up in the next chapter! Comments and critics are always appreciated. Btw, the workspace is an idea I got from the Korean drama She Was Pretty. Loving Siwon there ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun stared at the tall and well-built man in front of him, sitting behind an oak table. If this was under another circumstance, Kyuhyun would say that he was definitely Kyuhyun’s type – not like he would be willing to admit it – but this wasn’t the case. Kyuhyun could smell his fear in the room thickly, while beside him, he could see Henry being restless, his scent of nervous wrapping around his scent of fear, making it even worse.  
  
The man he feared looked at him in surprise before standing up. Kyuhyun could see his knuckles turning white and he was gritting his teeth, his eyes flashing alpha red. The submissive wolf inside him tried to seek console to the alpha, trying to bare his neck to show he was submissive. But that was the least Kyuhyun wanted to do now. He just wanted to run away. He was aware that his eyes were flashing yellow, the wolf in him trying to surface but he kept it low and tried to stay in his human control.  
  
Choi Siwon, the _alpha_ , started towards the both of them, his eyes occasionally flashing red, but it was not because of anger, Kyuhyun assumed even in his messed up mind.  
  
“Kyuhyun, is it?” Siwon walked closer and with each step, Kyuhyun took a step backwards. “I won’t hurt you, Kyuhyun ah.”  
  
Kyuhyun tried to even his breath and it hitched when he felt his back touching the cold surface of the glass wall, he could sense the people underneath them looking towards them.  
  
“B-But you are an alpha,” Kyuhyun whimpered and he was almost disgusted at how pathetic he sounded.  
  
“Not all alpha hurt the others. Alphas are meant to protect,” Siwon looked at him worriedly, and slightly, upset, but it might just be his imagination.  
  
“Not the alpha I met,” Kyuhyun retorted as he kept his back pressed hard on the cold glass.  
  
On the other side, Henry came into his senses and darted to Kyuhyun’s side.  
  
“Kyuhyun ah, Siwon- _ssi_ doesn’t have any intention to harm you, alright?” he slightly shook Kyuhyun and faced his head to his.  
  
Kyuhyun glanced at Siwon, he could see his boss narrowing his eyes, flashing red. It was a nightmare for Kyuhyun. Letting Henry stroking his hair on his forehead, Kyuhyun whimpered slightly and hid his face on the other’s shoulder.  
  
“I will be calling your senior to brief you about your work,” Siwon cleared his throat and walked towards the door, which was unfortunately closer to where Kyuhyun was huddled with Henry, and took a look at them before exiting the room, much to Kyuhyun’s relief.  
  
Still slightly trembling, Kyuhyun dared himself to looks out side the glass room where he saw the _alpha_ clenching and unclenching his fist with a scary expression, wherelse the other employees were trying not to meet his eyes and some even bared their neck as a form of submissive, not wanting to provoke the alpha more.  
  
A few minutes later – more like an hour for kyuhyun – a shorter man walked in and looked at Kyuhyun with worry. He had a neat wavy black hair and a slight feminine face.  
  
“Kyuhyun is it? I am Lee Sungmin and I will be your senior for the job,” he introduced himself as he squat down in front of both omegas. “I am a beta so you don’t have to worry. Siwon had gone out earlier, so there is nothing to be afraid of now,” he hold Kyuhyun’s hand and helped him to stand gently.  
  
With a look from Sungmin, Henry nodded and walked out the room, not before glancing at Kyuhyun one last time.  
  
Kyuhyun sighed in relief and gradually stopped trembling. Looking at Sungmin’s worried look he laughed shakily with no humor, “First day nerves are getting to me.”  
  
“Everyone had their moments. So, to lighten up the mood, shall we talk about your new job now? Or do you prefer a cup of coffee?” Sungmin smiled sweetly.  
  
“Talking about my new job description sounds much better,” Kyuhyun tried to smiled but he was sure it came out awkward.  
  
“Let’s just talk while having a coffee,” Sungmin clapped and felt so smug that Kyuhyun couldn’t contain his chuckle.  
  
Walking out of the room proved to be a challenge for Kyuhyun since he could sense curious eyes following his moves as Sungmin and he walked out the office space and into the elevator. So far so good; no sign of any alpha. Soon he found himself seated in the coffee shop on the first floor of the office building. Sungmin returned with two cups of coffee and set it on the round coffee table. Kyuhyun nodded thanks and sipped his coffee while looking out the glass window where it was raining.  
  
Bracing himself to be bombarded with questions, Kyuhyun was surprised when Sungmin just asked him about the weather and some other normal polite questions. The conversation then continued with Sungmin explaining about the job in SMTech as an IT consultant. Kyuhyun found himself relaxing in the other’s company. Sungmin sure knew how to be friendly and make the other person open up. It was when the rain slowed down that Sungmin checked his watch and announced that they have talked for more than an hour.  
  
“Shall we go back?” Sungmin smiled his characteristic smile and sipped his no-doubt-cold coffee.  
  
“Sungmin-ssi!”  Kyuhyun almost shouted and covered his mouth when he realized what he just did. Sungmin just looked at him in amusement. “W-Won’t you ask me about what happened earlier?” Kyuhyun was sure that Sungmin will just bombard him with questions about what happened earlier with the _alpha_ since he was sure the other was curious.  
  
“I won’t ask you about something you are not comfortable with,” Sungmin just laughed before adding, “just call me Sungmin- _hyung_.”  
  
Nodding a little in embarrassment, Kyuhyun then followed Sungmin back into the office space where he was assigned a table in a four-cubicle working space. Beside him sat Amber, a network engineer, and she was a girl, much to Kyuhyun’s surprise. Kyuhyun first thought she was a man with her short tomboy blonde-to-white colored hair. Fortunately he was saved from embarrassment when Eunhyuk – his real name was Hyukjae – pointed at Amber shouting don’t be fooled by her appearance. In front of him, sat Donghae, a business analyst, and beside him sat Eunhyuk, a technical support. Donghae and Eunhyuk seemed like friendly and pleasant people, except for their constant bickering and Eunhyuk’s talkative nature.  
  
“Hey, so what happened inside there? Siwon creeped you out?” Eunhyuk laughed jokingly as he threw a few small balls of fish food into Donghae’s fish bowl with a goldfish inside it – yes, he put it on his working table.  
  
“He is really kind though,” Donghae shrugs as he tapped on the fish bowl to gain the fish’ attention.  
  
“Well, not really,” Kyuhyun just shrugged and pretended to be busy with the computer on his desk , or so he should call it _his_ computer now.  
  
“Are you packless, Kyuhyun?” Amber asked as she typed on her keyboard.  
  
“Packless and mateless unfortunately,” muttered Kyuhyun as he tampered with his own keyboard.  
  
“Henry here is packless too!” shouted a man from beside their workspace.  
  
A small introduction was made and Kyuhyun learnt that the ones who sat in the work space similar to his beside them were Henry, Hyoyeon (a technical sales with blonde long hair), Shindong (a slightly fat project manager) , and Sungmin.  
  
“You should join our pack,” Hyoyeon said cheerfully as she tied her long hair.  
  
“So all of you is in Siwon- _ssi_ ’s pack?” asked Henry.  
  
“Yes, some of us were even given a place to stay,” grinned Shindong.  
  
“ _Wow, cool_ , maybe I should join the pack,” clapped Henry as he spoke with a mix of English language.  
  
“How about you Kyuhyun?” asked Eunhyuk.  
  
“I don’t think I’m ready to have a pack yet,” Kyuhyun shrugged and did whatever he was doing earlier on his computer.  
  
“But every wolf needs a pack –“  
  
Shindong’s words were cut off by Sungmin’s clap, annoucing everyone should return to work. After everyone went back to work, Kyuhyun caught Sungmin’s wink at him and smiled gratefully.  
  
The rest of the day went smoothly and there was no appearance of the alpha at all, much to Kyuhyun’s happiness. Sungmin mentored Kyuhyun on what he had to do and the protocols and Kyuhyun busied himself with work, occasionally cracking jokes at what the other said. It was a very friendly working environment, much better than his previous work, and that itself helped Kyuhyun keep his mind of Siwon.

 

•°•°•°

 

“Alright, work’s done!” Sungmin clapped and some colleagues cheered.  
  
“Everyone, listen up, let us go to the karaoke to celebrate Henry and kyuhyun’s welcoming party!” announced Eunhyuk, getting support from the others.  
  
“Good idea,” nodded Sungmin as they made their way to the elevator.  
  
And so that was how Kyuhyun found himself sandwiched between Henry and Donghae on the karaoke coach while Shindong was singing and dancing along with a girl band song Kyuhyun vaguely remembered.  
  
“ _Soju_?” offered Donghae as he poured it into Kyuhyun’s empty glass on the coffee table  
  
Kyuhyun nodded and sipped the drink as he relaxed and laughed along with the others.  
  
As he was watching Hyoyeon and Amber dancing with Shindong, the karaoke room facing Kyuhyun’s back opened and the other cheered.  
  
“Where have you been? This party isn’t complete without the boss!” Eunhyuk laughed and threw a candy towards the newcomer.  
  
“I have been caught in a traffic, and Hyukjae is that how you treat your boss?” the newcomer said but with no reprimanding tone, instead with a joking tone.  
  
Kyuhyun turned towards the door and wished he had not done that.  
  
Siwon walked inside the karaoke room and scanned the crowd, eyes stopping at Kyuhyun’s. Kyuhyun tried to keep himself calm and he didn’t realize that he was grabbing Henry’s hand so tightly before Henry touched his shoulder with his other hand. He looked at Siwon and saw his eyes shift to his shoulder where Henry’s hand was, the alpha’s eyes shifting red, but it was immediately gone that Kyuhyun wondered if he just imagined it. Kyuhyun finally sighed a relieve when Siwon glanced away and walked towards the seat furthest from Kyuhyun and chatted like there was never any tension at all.  
  
“You okay?” asked Henry in English as he massaged his hands that Kyuhyun’s gripped on earlier.  
  
“Sorry for that,” Kyuhyun nodded and looked at Henry’s hand with guilt.  
  
“Don’t worry, I am strong,” Henry waved his hand and motioned a strong gesture with his arms to prove his point that had Kyuhyun chuckling rather awkwardly.  
  
For the rest of the night, Kyuhyun tried to chat and mingle with the others which was, he had to admit, fun. But he still couldn’t shake of his paranoia that he caught the alpha staring at him from the distance.  
  
“Kyuhyun, since Henry had sung his share, it is time for you to sing!” Donghae cheered while Kyuhyun just stayed rooted.  
  
“I—“  
  
“Come on! Everyone had sung except you and Siwon!” Eunhyuk whooped and Kyuhyun couldn’t do anything but to stand and being shoved to the stage with a microphone on his hand. Turned out they had chosen a song for him, which luckily, he knew, from the tons of drama that his sister previously forced him to watch with her.  
  
“ _Nae salmi haru haru kkumeul gguneun geotcheoreom._ ”  
  
“ _Nae maeum dahae saranghaneun neoreul._ ”  
  
The song ended with claps, including the clap from the alpha. Kyuhyun mentally patted himself on the back as he could sing well without being bothered by the alpha’s stare.  
  
“Why waste your talent in our company Kyuhyun?” joked Amber as Kyuhyun sat back down.  
  
“It was just a hobby,” shrugged Kyuhyun with a shy smile.  
  
“It was really nice, Kyuhyun,” Siwon’s voice startled the omega and he looked at his boss under his bangs.  
  
“T-Thank you,” Kyuhyun timidly replied and looked away almost immediately.  
  
“Well now boss, only you are left,” danced Henry as he gave the microphone to his boss with a wink.  
  
“I am going to make you guys speechless,” Siwon pumped his fist and walked towards the stage like there was never any tension.  
  
Kyuhyun looked at the taller male as he made his way to the stage and picked a song before starting to sing.  
  
“ _Love, oh my baby girl_. _Ni shi wo de quan bu shen zhi rang wo jue de ni shi wo de xing fu, shen ge wo de li wu_.”  
  
Siwon was apparently singing something in Chinese, and Kyuhyun have never felt prouder he could understand it, not before going through boring courses his mom forced him to.  
  
“ _B_ _a ni lao zai xin di, I_ _do. Shi shi ke ke ai ni, I_ _do. Jiu suan kuang feng bao yu, bu rang ni shou wei qu, I_ _do. ai ni de xin bu li,_ _my love_.”  
  
The man on stage seemed to be so serious in singing while his sight roamed around the room, gauging reactions from the audiences. Kyuhyun himself was fixated on the singer’s voice and face full of emotions.  
  
 _He has a good voice_ , thought Kyuhyun.  
  
 _And handsome_ , a small voice inside Kyuhyun rang out.  
  
 _No, he is not. You are drunk, wolf_ , Kyuhyun fought the inner conflict in his head and instead drank another glass of _soju_ while still staring at the singer.  
  
“ _Would you Marry Me_?”  
  
Kyuhyun almost choked on his drink as the alpha looked straight at him as he sung the phrase from the song. Kyuhyun widened his eyes and coughed hard as he felt his throat tightening and eyes watery. In a while, he was dashing out the karaoke room into the restroom.  
  
As he was coughing dryly on the sink, Sungmin opened the restroom door and approached him with worried face.  
  
“Are you alright, Kyuhyun?” Sungmin took a few sheets of toilet papers and handed it to Kyuhyun.  
  
Kyuhyun nodded mutely and he wiped his lips before facing Sungmin with watery eyes and light panting due to previous coughing. He visibly saw Sungmin gulping and looking at his face.  
  
“Is there something on my face?” frowned Kyuhyun, and it was that time when he heard a cough from the opened toilet door.  
  
Kyuhyun dragged his eyes to the source and widened his eyes as he saw Siwon standing at the exit looking at him with unreadable expression, and suddenly he felt heat spreading all over his body.  
 _It must be from embarrassment_ , Kyuhyun thought and looked back to Sungmin.  
  
 _Maybe it is from he--_ , Kyuhyun once again shutted up his inner wolf.  
  
Sungmin seemed to be aware and shot a look at Siwon before clearing his throat and focused back to Kyuhyun again.  
  
“Tomorrow will be another working day again, so it is better for us to go home now,” he spoke. “Do you need me to drive you home? You look drunk and you still need to drive.”  
  
Kyuhyun waved his hand and shook his head. “I’m fine. I am not drunk yet,” he mumbled but made no effort to leave the restroom as his most feared nightmare was still standing there.  
  
Hyoyeon tapped Siwon on his shoulder before nodding towards Kyuhyun. Siwon took the sign and walked away from the restroom.  Kyuhyun murmured his thanks before exiting the rest room and saw his collageus looking at him worriedly.  
  
“I am a grown up man, I can take care of myself,” Kyuhyun mumbled and made his way out the karaoke building.  
  
The group then parted their ways in front of the building with Donghae and Eunhyuk on their own motorcycles, Sungmin in his white BMW, Hyoyeon catching the last bus, and Henry with Amber in her Mini Cooper since their destination is in the same direction. That left him only with the alpha. He could feel Siwon’s stare penetrating his mind and thankfully his car was in the other direction. He turned towards the boss and bowed down a little without looking at the other before scurrying towards his car.  
  
Kyuhyun entered his car and locked the door before hurrying driving the car out of the parking lot and to his home sweet home, or more like room sweet room. The drive took 20 minutes, and Kyuhyun parked his car in the parking lot in front of the apartment’s entrance out looking the road.  
  
Taking his suitcase, Kyuhyun made his way pass the parking lot. He was aware there was a bunch of teenagers lounging in front of the entrance, smoking and drinking cans of beers. It made him uncomfortable, but they didn’t smell like vampires, and for wolf’s sake, he was a _man_.  
  
As he walked pass them, one of the abruptly stood up. He had a ridiculously combed blonde hair and was wearing what seemed to be torn clothes that most teen found stylish. It looked like rag in Kyuhyun’s eyes. He stopped right in front of Kyuhyun, and although he was shorter than Kyuhyun, he still had that intimidating aura coming out of him. Kyuhyun have never hated his omega trait like _now_.  
  
“Not going to great you neighbors?” he looked at Kyuhyun with a smirk and glanced at the others who were whooping and some were smirking too.  
  
“We lived in this town too, and we are thinking, we need to visit the new wolf a _friendly_ visit,” one guy with wavy brown hair stood up and stood beside Kyuhyun, grinning evilly, and _is that_ _fangs_?  
  
“Can’t we taste him? He looked fine. After all shouldn’t newcomers hand us some _gifts_?” one of the sitting vampires – Kyuhyun now realized since vampires didn’t really have smell – spoke up.  
  
The one in front of Kyuhyun licked his lips, fangs slightly peeking out.  
  
“He sure looks delicious. Maybe we can have a taste,” he smirked sardonically.  
  
Kyuhyun widened his eyes and tried to walk away, but of course, in just matter of milliseconds, he had his arms squeezed by the one standing beside him. Kyuhyun kicked the man in the shin and ran away only to be pulled by his collar by the other vampires, who were now already standing up.  
  
Kyuhyun struggled and tried to kick or punch or do anything to escape, but years of lack of exercise brought him nowhere. In a blind panic, he found himself pushed harshly against the solid concrete wall, making him wincing from the pain. The man who earlier stood in front of Kyuhyun had both of the werewolf’s hands trapped by his head and one of his knees between Kyuhyun’s thighs to prevent him from running away.  
  
Kyuhyun’s wolf whined in fear, his eyes flashing yellow, and damn omega couldn’t fight at all. Kyuhyun, being the stubborn one, glared at the vampire in defiance, although he felt like his tail hiding between his legs – but the tail wasn’t out, fortunately.  
  
“A feisty one, making it more fun,” a vampire behind the one holding Kyuhyun spoke up.  
  
“Actually I have a better idea,” the man taunted and released the grip on one of Kyuhyun’s hand to fist Kyuhyun’s brown locks, forcing the omega to look at the vampire and show his smooth neck.  
  
The vampire leaned towards the trembling wolf’s neck and breath in the delicious scent of blood pulsing underneath.  
  
“Do you know that when I suck your blood, you won’t feel pain, you will even feel pleasure and lust. You will be writhing underneath me and begging me to take you right here, right now, while I drain your blood. It sounds consensual no?”  
  
The vampire breath hit Kyuhyun’s neck, and he squirmed, struggling to escape the deathly grip with no avail.  
  
“Let me go,” Kyuhyun finally growled and tried to kick, only to be warned by the vampire by digging his flesh with the sharp fangs.  
  
Kyuhyun hissed and whimpered slightly – much to his dismay.  
  
“Do not disobey me. I will not hesitate to drain you and turn you into a vampire,” the dominant vampire warned.  
  
“You cannot hurt me. They are a pact that state the rule that vampires cannot harm werewolves without any reason, and likewise,” Kyuhyun gritted his teeth. “And this apartment is full of werewolves. Won’t they rush here and tear your limbs when I scream?”  
  
“Not, if we gag you,” there was an evil glint in the vampire’s eyes when he looked at kyuhyun.  
  
Kyuhyun growled again and glared at the other species.  
  
“Now, let the _feast_ begin.”  
  
And Kyuhyun felt fangs sinking down his flesh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last cliffhanger (not sorry at all), so I decided to add Siwon’s side of view. And btw, I might make this story a nine-chaptered story, but I hope I can squeeze some chapters into one long chapter. But for this 4th chapter, enjoy~

Kyuhyun faintly heard screaming, probably his own scream, before someone shoved a piece of cloth into his mouth, effectively gagging him, but it was his least worry right now. Kyuhyun had never felt this much pain before. He felt like his throat was burning and tearing away.  
  
It was an excruciating painful moment later that he felt the vampire feeding on him hauled away from him, his fangs tearing the werewolf’s skin from the sudden impact. Kyuhyun slide down the wall with dazed eyes and holding his torn skin where he could feel his own blood seeping through his clothes and hand. With half-lidded eyes, he saw the vampires running away and his eyes soon stopped at his savior, although he couldn’t see the other clearly, something tugged in his mind, like he recognized the man. Seconds later, Kyuhyun gave up and felt himself drifting into darkness.  
  
  


•°•°•°

  
Siwon watched in fury as the vampire sunk his fangs into Kyuhyun, his supposed _mate_ , making him howling out in pain. In just mere seconds, Siwon had his arms on the vampire and threw him to the ground behind him, hearing a sweet sickening crack a second later. Next, he had his hands snaking another vampire’s neck, effectively destroying the bones.  
  
As the other vampires scattering to run away and drag their dead friend away, Siwon made his way towards Kyuhyun, who was now lying on the ground with his eyes closed. From the distance, Siwon can smell the other’s blood and he growled in fury as he dropped down in front of the omega and threw away the piece of rag in the omega’s mouth before examining the damage. There was a huge gash on his shoulder which angered the alpha even more. Trying to calm his furious wolf down, Siwon took a few licks on Kyuhyun’s shoulder to stop the bleeding and tried to heal the wound. Werewolves, especially alphas, had the gift to heal wounds with their touch or even better, with their saliva.  
  
Siwon looked down at the wound that was starting to close before checking the other’s face which was very pale. With a heavy sigh, Siwon cradled the boy and stroked his _mate’s_ soft brown hair and put his cheeks on the curly locks. The alpha blamed himself. He shouldn’t have hesitated when he followed the packless omega and he should have just blatantly park his car into the parking lot to see if the other have entered the apartment safely. Siwon growled again to surpress his anger and he swore to make the vampires pay for messing in his territory.  
  
After a few stroke on the younger boy’s hair, Siwon stood up and carried Kyuhyun into the apartment. Not even three steps later, a lean tall man rushed out of the apartment with a very deep frown adorning his face and behind him followed a slightly shorter and broader-chest man.  
  
“Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun!” the tall man approached them and glared at the alpha, trying to carry Kyuhyun himself.  
  
Siwon hold unconscious omega even tighter and growled deeply at the other man as a warning.  
  
“Changmin, stop,” even as a beta, the other man can easily control the angry omega.  
  
Siwon observed the two, and instantly knew they were not from the city. The taller one seemed to be the beta’s mate.  
  
Soon, Zhou Mi walked out the apartment and joined them, looking extremely worried at Kyuhyun.  
  
“What happened, Siwon? How is Kyuhyun?” he ushered all of them into the apartment into Kyuhyun’s room, which he easily unlocked with the spare key, perks of being the apartment’s keeper.  
  
Siwon hurriedly placed Kyuhyun on his bed and covered him with the blanket. Once checking the wound and deeming it alright, he sat on the floor next to the bed and stroked Kyuhyun’s cheek. He observed his _mate’s_ face.  
  
 _It was love at first sight_ , he though as he leaned and rested his head on the other’s crook of neck to smell his scent, intoxicating his mind with his mate’s sweet scent. How he wished he could have the omega by his side, without the other trembling in fear. Sighing, the alpha looked at Kyuhyun’s serene face again before leaning and standing up to peck the other’s lips. _Whatever had happened to him, I will protect him_. Bracing himself for the interrogation, Siwon slipped away from the room and closed the door behind him.  
  


•°•°•°

  
When Siwon went back to the living room, Zhou Mi was making tea, while the two werewolves from earlier sat on the couch with unreadable expression. They looked up when Siwon sat opposite to them.  
  
“How is he?” Changmin asked the alpha.  
  
“He will be fine, I have healed him,” Siwon rubbed his face and sighed before looking at the both strangers.  
  
“Ah, my name is Yunho and this is my mate, Changmin. We are good friends of Kyuhyun and we thought we would visit him in his new living place,” Yunho introduced themselves.  
  
“I am Siwon, and I am the alpha in the area. Also Kyuhyun’s new boss here,” Siwon nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
“An _alpha_?” Changmin stood up and gritted his teeth. He would have lunged at the alpha, an _alpha_ tha Kyuhyun _hated_ , if not for his mate stopping him by tightly wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist. “Kyuhyun _hates_ alpha!” Changmin’s eyes flashed yellow and he snarled at the alpha who watched him with an expression.  
  
“Changmin, calm down. Kyuhyun is fine, and he is an alpha!” Yunho pushed Changmin back to his seat.  
  
When Changmin still kept being stubborn, Siwon growled lowly, a sign of warning. He was tired, and things like these won’t help.  
  
“I am aware that Kyuhyun is scared of alphas. Since I am his boss, some information about that fear of his can help,” Siwon massaged his temple and looked at Yunho and Changmin.  
  
“Like I would tell you my best friend’s secret,” Changmin glared at the most powerful in the room.  
  
Upon hearing that disrespectful words, Siwon’s eyes flashed red and Changmin immediately cowered and whimpered slightly, baring his neck as a form of submission. While Yunho beside him, tried to calm Changmin down by holding him and avoided Siwon’s eyes.  
  
Thankfully, being the mood maker in the pack, Zhou Mi hurriedly approached them with tea and cookies, setting them on the coffee table, before sitting down on the single couch on the side between two of the other long couches.  
  
“Now, now, just tell us what happened to Kyuhyun,” Zhou Mi clapped his hands and ate a piece of choco chips cookie.  
  
“He was bitten by vampires,” answered Siwon.  
  
“Vampires? Why? We have a pact!” Zhou Mi frowned and looked at his alpha.  
  
“They drank his blood,” Siwon could feel his wolf growling in anger and his eyes flashing red warnings.  
  
“We should tell GD about his minions running loose,” Zhou Mi mumbled and sipped his tea with slight trembling hands and looked at the other werewolves whose face were of confusion. “GD is the vampire leader in this city.”  
  
“Then you better tell him as soon as you can,” snarled Changmin.  
  
At Siwon’s silent, Yunho surprisingly spoke up, “Kyuhyun is in danger, isn’t he?”  
  
Zhou Mi and Changmin immediately snapped their heads at the direction of the beta.  
  
“What do you mean, Yunho?” Changmin frowned at his mate.  
  
“It was rare but, once a vampire bit someone and taste their blood, usually he would feel attached to the taste of the blood. And even if they have fed other blood, they will still yearn for the taste of the blood they feel attached to,” Yunho explained.  
  
“But it is a rare case and the blood of the person should be strong enough to create a bond like that. And werewolves are known to have that kind of blood,” continued Siwon as he rubbed his face.  
  
Blood drained from all the werewolves face as they heard what Siwon was implying.  
  
“Th-Then—“  
  
“How did you find me?” a voice startled them all to the direction of the hallway connecting the bedroom to the living room.  
  
Kyuhyun was leaning on the wall with his hands folded and he was looking at the direction of the alpha with his knuckles white on either side of him.  
  
“What?” Siwon for once looked confused.  
  
“You are following me,” Kyuhyun finally stated.  
  
“I need to ensure your safety. Wolves without pack are vulnerable,” Siwon smoothened his expression.  
  
“I am a grown wolf. I can take care of myself,” Kyuhyun shot the alpha a look before looking away.  
  
“Not in this new city, Kyuhyun,” Siwon looked straight at the omega.  
  
Kyuhyun ignored the shiver he felt from the alpha calling his name and instead settled to walk pass the living room into the open kitchen to pour his own tea into a cup.  
  
“I can take care of myself,” Kyuhyun stated again after drinking.  
  
“Like what happened with those vampires?” Siwon retorted and Kyuhyun glared at him but said nothing and turned his back at them.  
  
“Go home, I need to sleep,” Kyuhyun finally murmured and walked back into his bedroom, not before stopping to look at Changmin and Yunho.  
  
“Both of you can use the guest room, but no disturbing sound.” Looking at Changmin’s frown, Kyuhyun added, “We will talk tomorrow.”  
  


•°•°•°

  
The next day came faster than Kyuhyun wanted to. The moment Kyuhyun woke up from bed, he was surprised by Changmin hovering above him that had him kicked his friend on the gut, causing Yunho to run and console his seething mate.  
  
“Do not scare me like that, Shim Changmin,” Kyuhyun pointed a finger at his best friend before huffing and leaned on the bedpost.  
  
“I swear I will kill you,” Changmin growled before Yunho shoot him a look. “Fine, fine, just tell me what happened yesterday.”  
  
“I thought the alpha told you about the vamp—“  
  
“I mean about the alpha being your _boss_ , idiot.”  
  
“It was fine.”  
  
“Kyuhyun...”  
  
“Fine. I embarrassed myself in front of my whole colleagues. Satisfied?” Kyuhyun glared at Changmin before proceeding to tell him about his office and the karaoke while Yunho was making breakfast for them, which was very very fortunate since both omegas could only burn water.  
  
Changmin actually had the nerve to laugh which irked Kyuhyun.  
  
“I think you managed to creep them out!” shouted Changmin as he choked at his own laughter, ending up sprawled on the bed coughing his guts out.  
  
“I hope you choke on your own spit,” cursed Kyuhyun, although he couldn’t help but laugh at his idiocy the day before. “They might have thought I am a retard.”  
  
“Yeah, dude, I should’ve seen the alpha’s expression,” grinned Changmin before Kyuhyun started preparing for the day.  
  


•°•°•°

  
Today’s breakfast was one of the best breakfast Kyuhyun had ever tasted since he usually only made coffee without any real breakfast.  
  
“You are lucky you are living with Yunho,” Kyuhyun commented.  
  
Changmin just snorted while Yunho grinned which scared Kyuhyun that he would split his face in two.  
  


•°•°•°

  
“I told you I can drive by my own!” Kyuhyun glared at Changmin who was currently holding his car keys, where else Yunho was in his and Changmin’s car, waiting for the two to enter the car.  
  
“But the vampires might jump at you anytime,” Changmin desperately tried to knock some sense into his sometimes idiotic – no, always idiotic – best friend.  
  
“Vampires can’t get exposed to sunlight,” Kyuhyun looked at the taller as if he was some kind of idiot, which was actually true.  
  
“Just enter the car, Kyuhyun. Or else, Siwon will hunt us down if you haven’t arrive there by eight,” Yunho beckoned him to enter the SUV.  
  
“Siwon?” Kyuhyun frowned. “So that _alpha_ ordered you babysit me now?” Kyuhyun’s hatred for the alpha had just heightened.  
  
Changmin huffed a deep sigh before forcing older omega into the car, much to Kyuhyun’s dismay.  
  
“Now sit like a good, trained wolf while we drive you to you office alright,” Changmin entered the car beside Yunho and the car started to move.  
  
“Changmin, I am going to kill you!” growled Kyuhyun, but it definitely fall to deaf ear.  
  
The drive took half an hour and for Kyuhyun, it felt like half a day, since it was always ear-splitting, listening to Changmin and Yunho’s bickering.  
  
“For god’s sake, just throw away that _bambi_ doll so both of you don’t have to bivker with each other,” growled Kyuhyun as they stopped in front of the office lobby. Yunho smiled sheepishly at him while Changmin as usual, glared at him.  
  
Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and walked into the office building, riding the elevator to the fifteenth floor.  
  
 _It will be another_ _long day_ , he thought.  
  


•°•°•°

  
Four hours after he started his second day at work, he realized something. The alpha had been trying to befriend him.  
  
It started that day with Siwon greeting everyone, but stopping just by his desk, almost making Kyuhyun falling down his chair. Luckily, the omega decided to stare at the computer screen and ignore the presence of the alpha, although he was sure from the scent of his fear that it didn’t work.  
  
“Changmin told me you loved coffee with milk and sugar,” Siwon rubbed his neck and put down a cup of coffee on Kyuhyun’s table.  
  
Kyuhyun looked at the alpha and saw that he was really genuine. Kyuhyun just nodded and looked away. It was after Siwon entered his room that Kyuhyun can let go of his breath.  
  
“You are so lucky. Siwon never treat us any coffee early in the morning,” mused Donghae from in front of Kyuhyun’s cubicle.  
  
Kyuhyun just shrugged and continued his work, trying to ignore the alpha’s genuine expression. But he drank the coffee nevertheless. It suited his taste very well.  
  


•°•°•°

  
The small gestures from the alpha continued in the afternoon.  
  
That day, Kyuhyun decided to skip lunch since he was still a little bit behind in his works. Henry seemed to be in the same position. Skipping meals were not unusual for the omega so Kyuhyun kept typing on his keyboard before feeling the urge to go to the toilet.  
  
A minute later when he walked back to his desk, there was a pack of sandwich and another coffee, which was definitely not there before he left. With a frown, Kyuhyun turned to Henry. Henry grinned and pointed happily at Siwon’s room. Kyuhyun sighed and sat down, continuing typing codes, while eating the sandwich obviously. He was never one to turn down food.  
  


•°•°•°

  
Everyone went home at around five and Kyuhyun was the last to exit the building at six.  
  
Or not.  
  
Kyuhyun walked pass the stairs to the boss’ room and immediately caught Siwon’s eyes, surprising the omega as he hurriedly averted his eyes and half jogged to the elevator.  
  
Once at the lobby, Changmin was already waiting with his car and Kyuhyun immediately joined him.  
  
“Where is Yunho?” inquired Kyuhyun as he put on the seatbelt.  
  
“Your apartment, cooking.”  
  
“Can you not bring Yunho home when you get back later? I need him to cook for me,” smirked Kyuhyun as Changmin shot him a glare.  
  
“So how are you with that lover alpha?” it was Kyuhyun’s turn to glare at the driver.  
  
“He is not my lover, nor my mate. I still hate alphas.”  
  
“He is really concerned about you, you know,” Changmin’s tone turned serious. “He was the one who healed you.”  
  
Kyuhyun immediately put his palm on the healed wound on his shoulder.  
  
“You should stop thinking that all alphas are dangerous and evil,” Changmin took a slide glance at the older omega.  
  
“I know,” Kyuhyun sighed and looked out the window. “Maybe he wasn’t _that_ bad.”  
  
At that, Changmin raised an eyebrow at his friend. And Kyuhyun proceeded to tell him about today.  
  
“He really is trying to help you, Kyuhyun. You should thank him.”  
  
“The shameless no-manner Shim Changmin is asking me to thank someone?” Kyuhyun snorted and glanced at the omega beside him with a mock.  
  
Changmin in turn stepped on the brake pedal abruptly.  
  
Smirking as Kyuhyun’s head bumped the headrest.  
  


•°•°•°

  
The rest of the week passed like usual. Siwon still trying to woo Kyuhyun and Kyuhyun didn’t seem to have the time nor the pride to thank the alpha. After all, he was still scared of the leader of the pack. Changmin and Yunho was still living with him, and Changmin was still picking him up from work at night.  
  
Except today.  
  
Changmin just called him that the both of them were stuck in the middle of a meeting with one of the werewolves’ elders in Yunho’s pack somewhere in town. Kyuhyun spent fifteen minutes trying to convince that he was fine and trying to ease his best friend’s guilt. His omega best friend may be snarky, but he still cared for him nonetheless.  
  
Sighing as he disconnected the phone, he tried to look for a taxi, but the street was deserted, probably because the office neighborhood was mostly closed at seven, and it was eight now. Thinking that maybe he could walk to somewhere more crowded, Kyuhyun became wary when a sports car slowed down beside him.  
  
 _Stay calm_ , Kyuhyun thought to himself before hurrying his pace, trying not to look at the car beside him.  
  
But the car didn’t stop, instead it followed Kyuhyun’s pace. And in a midst of panic, Kyuhyun started running, and prayed so hard that he wouldn’t shift into a werewolf.  
  
“Kyuhyun!”  
  
“Kyuhyun!”  
  
Kyuhyun’s senses blurred as he ran as quickly as he could with his heart stammering in his ribcage, when suddenly a hand shot out and pulled on his arm.  
  
“Kyuhyun!” the hand shook Kyuhyun back and Kyuhyun blinked only to see Siwon in front of him with a frown etched to his handsome face.  
  
“S-Siwon?” Kyuhyun panted and looked at the alpha in front of him, forgetting for a second that he should have been scared of the other before jerking away from Siwon’s hand.  
  
“Sorry to scare you,” Siwon seemed to realize their close proximity as he took a step backwards and. “Changmin called and told me that you would be going home on your own and I can’t take the risk if something happened to you.”  
  
Kyuhyun frowned and waited for the other to continue.  
  
“I will be driving you home tonight—“  
  
“No,” was Kyuhyun’s immediate answer and he almost felt guilty at seeing the alpha’s face fell. _Almost_.  
  
“I am perfectly fine to go home by myself. I will grab a taxi soon,” Kyuhyun replied before turning away and continued walking.  
  
“Kyuhyun,” the alpha almost growled and he hold the omega’s hand to prevent him from walking away.  
  
Kyuhyun jerked away again and glared at Siwon.  
  
“A taxi will need 10 kilometers,” Siwon raised an eyebrow at the other.  
  
Eyeing the alpha warily, Kyuhyun searched for something that can prove his hesitance but found none. With a huff, Kyuhyun slowly followed the alpha back to the sports car, minding a respectful distance. Kyuhyun abruptly stopped when Siwon opened the backseat’s door, instead of the passenger’s and Kyuhyun cocked one of his eyebrows.  
  
“I figure it won’t be too comfortable for you to sit beside me,” Siwon smiled sheepishly.  
  
Kyuhyun muttered his thanks, and waited for Siwon to enter his car before he entered the car too.  
  
The ride back home was really silent, and Siwon tried to engage Kyuhyun in a conversation but Kyuhyun anwered everything in a maximum of five words. The alpha seemed to take the hint and stopped talking. The omega looked at his boss from behind and felt bad; he still remembered Changmin’s words to thank the older.  
  
“Why are you trying to help me this hard?” Kyuhyun’s voice seemed to startle Siwon as he immediately looked at his rear mirror to see Kyuhyun.  
  
“Because you are my employee and you are new here?” Siwon answered, but it ended up like a question in which Kyuhyun raised his eyebrow. “Because you are packless and hunted by vampires aren’t a pretty thing, alright, and I am the alpha here,” the alpha continued and he looked at Kyuhyun in the eyes, causing the latter to look away.  
  
Someone tugged on Kyuhyun’s mind, telling him that it wasn’t the whole reason, but Kyuhyun is content with the answer. For now.  
  
Soon, the car slowed to a stop in front of the apartment’s entrance where Changmin, Yunho, and Zhou Mi were already waiting.  
  
“You are alive!” Changmin slinged an arm around Kyuhyun’s neck as soon as the packless wolf exited the car.  
  
“Of course I am. You even called Siwon,” Kyuhyun replied sarcastically with his eye roll.  
  
“We are not taking any risk, remember?” Changmin’s retort was ignored.  
  
“I am not a lost child or something. You guys don’t have to be so worried,” Kyuhyun scrunched up his nose and entered the apartment before stopping abruptly. The omega turned and walked towards Siwon who stared at him with surprise. “Thank you,” the omega simply said, before turning on his heels, leaving a gaping alpha behind him. A gaping and _amused_ alpha.  
  
“So, how is the ride with an alpha? Not so bad is it?” asked Changmin as soon as they were out of earshot.  
  
“You are lucky I haven’t strangled you yet,” growled Kyuhyun as he slammed his bedroom door.  
  
 _It wasn’t so bad, it was actually—_ , Kyuhyun turned on the shower to drown his wolf’s voice.  
  


•°•°•°

  
“You said a club? Aren’t I supposed to stay safe at home?”  
  
It was finally Kyuhyun and Changmin’s first weekend together since Changmin left to live with Yunho in another town months ago, and Changmin decided to take them to a club he recently found out. It was a couple of blocks from the apartment.  
  
“Don’t be a baby,” Changmin chucked a pillow at his best friend which Kyuhyun easily dodged. “You want to go too,” Changmin snorted at the grin Kyuhyun gave him.  
  
“Are we going tonight?” Kyuhyun finally asked and Changmin nodded.  
  
As the sky turned dark, Kyuhyun walked out of the bathroom and threw on a black-tight t-shirt with a pair of dark ripped jeans and doubled it with a black leather jacket. It had been awhile since he had a break from being so uptight so a little fashion won’t hurt, right?  
  
“Kyuhyun, you done? Are you applying your make up?” Changmin’s obnoxious voice caused Kyuhyun to hurry out his room to the front door and glared daggers at his annoying friend before locking the door.  
  
It was when they were out of the apartment that Kyuhyun observed what Changmin and Yunho were wearing. In constarst to his dark colors, Changmin was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a pair of grey jeans and a chain dangling from its pocket; while Yunho was wearing a black tight sleeveless shirt doubled with a brown jacket and was wearing knee-length brown shorts.  
  
Deeming they were ready, the three werewolves entered Yunho’s car and were ready for a party night.  
  


•°•°•°

  
Siwon scrunched up his face when the stench of beer and smoke hit his face as the pack entered the club. He suppossed the stench was bad for humans and werewolves had better smeliing senses so it was worse.  
  
By the pack, it meant Zhou Mi, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Shindong, Amber, Hyoyeon and the alpha Siwon himself. It was the troublemakers’ idea – a.k.a Eunhyuk and Donghae – which they came to the club to have some fun night and being a responsible leader, Siwon couldn’t possibly leave them drunk without anyone sane, resulting him in begrudgingly agreeing. It wasn’t even five minutes into the club that Siwon regretted his decision already.  
  
He was seated with Zhou Mi on the bar, the others missing. Both of them ordered their drinks before looking out at the mass of dancing bodies on the dance floor.  
  
“Why would people like being here,” Siwon shook his head and sipped his drink.  
  
“Because it is fun. You can dance, laugh, drink without thinking of your problems, and be the one you are or the one you aren’t,” Zhou Mi smiled widely and waved his hands around him in which Siwon chuckled in respon.  
  
As he was chugging his drink and trying to drown the voices, Siwon’s smelling sense caught something. Something he always wanted. Something that was always on his mind these days. He whipped his head to search for its source. And he found it, he found _him_.  
  
His object of affection was on one of the couches near the dance floor, sitting with Changmin and his mate, Yunho. Kyuhyun was dressed... _very nicely._ Siwon kept staring at the male as the omega stood up and started dancing _so sensually_. The way the tight jeans clung to his long legs and his butt, and his shirt, can it even get any tighter? Siwon felt him himself getting tighter and felt heat starting to pool. He suddenly felt really jealous and glared at everyone who was staring blatantly at his _mate_.  
  
“Shi Yuan, what’s with your mood?” Zhou Mi’s voice beside him broke his reverie as he shifted his face to the other.  
  
“Nothing, just remembered some annoying moments,” Siwon shrugged and grinned with a sip of his drink.  
  
“You should learn to loosen up, boss. I’m going to dance,” Zhou Mi smiled his trademark smile before leaving the alpha alone.  
  
Siwon could only shook his head as his weird pack members before he remembered what he was focusing on previously and whipped his head to the dance floor, but Kyuhyun was nowhere to be found. Siwon sighed, and drowned himself in more drinks.  
  


•°•°•°

  
“I am going to dance,” Kyuhyun muttered to Changmin as he took a last sip of alcohol before standing up.  
  
“I thought you can’t dance,” Changmin wiggled his eyebrow.  
  
“I am not a full-time nerd, alright,” Kyuhyun rolled his eyes before leaving his friends and stepping on the dance floor.  
  
He swayed his body to the music and blended in with the sweaty dancing body around him. It had been a very long time since he last danced in a club. He was only there for a few minutes when suddenly someone joined him, the other’s body moving so close behind him, and his hands hovering over kyuhyun’s hips as they swayed together.  
  
Kyuhyun ignored the stranger; his wolf telling him to move away from the other, but Kyuhyun drowned the voice in the beat of the loud music, before something alerted his senses. Among the smell of cigarettes and beer, was the scent of an alpha. It was so strong. It was right behind him. In a blind of panic, Kyuhyun didn’t bother himself to turn backwards and instead sprinting away from the dance floor, he could call Changmin when he get back.  
  
Passing the alpha on his way towards the front door won’t be a good idea, so Kyuhyun walked towards the back of the dancing floor and opened the back door in a hurry. The alley way beside the club was dark and cold. Kyuhyun tightened his jacket and all he wanted to do was to curl up and hide somewhere, but stopping right beside the club seemed like a really bad idea.  
  
Kyuhyun tried to rub his nose to get rid of the alpha’s scent and tried very hard not to vomit right there. With wobbly steps, Kyuhyun walked along the dark humid alley way and quickened his pace when suddenly someone slammed him towards the cold wall, his mind blurring in pain for a second before he could registered who just assaulted him.  
  
Blinking his eyes, Kyuhyun stared at the man in front of him, too scared to react. The man was much, much taller than he was, he could smell alcohol from the man.  
  
“Is that how you treat an alpha?” the man growled, and it was when Kyuhyun realized that the man was controlled by his wolf, the taller’s eyes flashing red.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Kyuhyun whimpered and bared his neck to show submission, hoping that the alpha will spare him.  
  
“I won’t let you go that fast. You are packless and _mateless_ ,” the alpha grinned evilly before trapping Kyuhyun with both hands beside the omega’s head.  
  
“I said I am sorry,” Kyuhyun growled lowly and felt his eyes flashing yellow, his wolf starting to take control.  
  
The alpha growled louder, and his eyes turned red, and before Kyuhyun knew what his wolf was doing, Kyuhyun was already ducking pass the alpha’s arms and was sprinting down the alley, he felt his claws starting to form and he started feeling the pain of shifting.  
  
As he felt his fur starting to grow, he was grabbed by his collar and was thrown towards the hard ground before feeling the man straddling him and strangling him, causing him to be unable to continue shifting.  
  
“Let me go,” Kyuhyun growled as his eyes turned yellow and he trashed around.  
  
“Not before I had my share with you,” the alpha smirked before tying up Kyuhyun’s wrists together and tying a cloth around the omega’s mouth to prevent noise. “I love it when they writhe and beg underneath me, but being loud here didn’t seem like a good option.”  
  
Kyuhyun could only let whimpers and muffled shouts through the clothes, while trying to kick the werewolf on top of him.  
  
“Now, now, stay still before I immediately ripped your throat,” the alpha squeezed Kyuhyun’s windpipe a little harder, causing him to choke with tears glazing over his eyes. “Such a pretty sight,” the alpha smirked and stroked Kyuhyun’s trembling cheek.  
  
The alpha then proceeded to tear Kyuhyun’s thin shirt with a small pocketknife from his pocket, enjoying the way the omega trembled under his sharp glare. “Maybe you can be my mate, what do you think?”  
                                                                          
Kyuhyun shook his head frantically as an answer, causing the man to narrow his eyes and roughly ripped away what remained of his black t-shirt. Kyuhyun closed his eyes, trying to ignore what was happening to him, which was _really_ hard.  
  
“Then just be my slave. I can satisfy you, you know. Going in heat without a mate is—Shit! What—“  
  
Suddenly Kyuhyun felt the weight of the man being lifted up and the omega dared to open his eyes, only to see the man who hurt him writhing on the ground, blood all over him, with a huge black wolf above him, the canine’s mouth dripping blood. The man screamed and tried to crawl away, not before being bite on the stomach by the beast.  The wolf howled and growled at the limping, running-away man before trotting towards Kyuhyun.  
  
Kyuhyun stared at the wolf with wide eyes and slide on the ground backwards, until his back hit the wall behind. It was definitely _not_ an ordinary wolf, it was a werewolf.  
  
The werewolf lay on the ground and flattened himself before looking at Kyuhyun with, _wait is that puppy eyes?_ Kyuhyun frowned and the wolf whined a little before crawling towards Kyuhyun, trying to prove that he was not a threat.  
  
Kyuhyun sighed and motioned the wolf to approach him before putting his tied wrist in front of the wolf. The wolf bitted the cloth and licked on the red marks on his wrists. Kyuhyun muffled a call and the wolf took the hint and with his teeth, the beast tore away the cloth covering Kyuhyun’s mouth and licked the omega’s mouth in which Kyuhyun grimaced and pushed away the wolf.  
  
“Thank you,” Kyuhyun smiled pathetically, letting himself tremble before he curl into a ball.  
  
He felt the wolf soothing him and rubbed his face on Kyuhyun’s neck before settling down beside Kyuhyun, curling his tail around Kyuhyun’s back and his face nuzzling Kyuhyun’s head which was hidden by his hands. From his sobs, Kyuhyun could faintly heard the wolf whining and nuzzling even closer. It was then Kyuhyun could find himself relax and let the wolf lay around him. The scent of the wolf seemed familiar but Kyuhyun couldn’t think about it, but the scent soothed him and for once, he felt protected and safe, even though he was in a dark alley. Even though he was with an unknown huge wolf. And even though he was almost raped by an _alpha._ The creature he had always hated. Maybe it was the worst decision to move into the town when he was almost killed twice although he hadn’t even stayed for a month. But maybe it was a good time to forget about everything and drift off to sleep.  
  
He had a wolf to protect him after all.  
  


•°•°•°

  
The first thing Kyuhyun realized when he woke up was the scent around him. It was a scent he was familiar with but he couldn’t seem to name it. Second thing he realized was he wasn’t in his apartment, and it freaked him out. With a sudden movement, Kyuhyun sat up, immediately regretting it as his vision swarmed and his head throbbed. His hand shot out to his forehead which was wrapped with bandages.  
  
“Be careful, Kyu,” Siwon’s face suddenly filled his sight and Kyuhyun grunted as the alpha helped him lean on the bedpost, offering the omega the drink, in which kyuhyun gratefully drank.  
  
The _alpha_. Kyuhyun suddenly recalled what happened earlier and immediately coiled away from the alpha’s touch. The omega looked at the alpha and immediately felt guilty at the crestfallen face of the older.  
  
“Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you any more, did you?” Siwon sat on the chair beside him and looked at him worriedly, although he kept a respectful distance and didn’t touch Kyuhyun again.  
  
“I am fine,” Kyuhyun murmured, not looking at the other, before realizing that he was not wearing the clothes that he wore.  
  
“Your shirt were torn and I, uh, borrowed you my clothes,” Siwon looked away and rubbed his nape.  
  
“You are the wolf,” Kyuhyun stated as he looked at the alpha. For some reason, he wasn’t afraid of Siwon anymore.  
  
“Yes, I am sor—“  
  
“Don’t be. Thank you,” Kyuhyun spoke up and looked at the surprised Siwon.  
  
“Kyu,” Siwon looked at Kyuhyun as if the omega just saved his life, not the other way around.  
  
“Do you know why I am scared of alphas?” Kyuhyun surprised not only Siwon but himself too, as he broke the silence that started to cover the room.  
  
“No, I don’t,” Siwon shook his head, not looking away from the omega.  
  
“I was six when it happened. I lived in a small town on the outskirts of Gwangju with my parents and my older sister, we were all werewolves,” Kyuhyun started and paused to calm himself. “It was midnight when I woke up to the sounds of screams and roars. I peeked at the window beside my bed to see everything on fire,” Kyuhyun started to shake but he held out a hand to Siwon to stop the other from comforting him.  
  
“I was alone in the bedroom I shared with my sister, since she and my parents were spending the night in my grandparents’ house since my grandfather was ill. I was supposed to go with them, but I was sick, so our neighbor, Dr. Min Ah, was the one to take care of me when my family was away.”  
  
“I had no idea what happened, so I slowly walked out the room, only to see everything covered in blood,” Kyuhyun felt tears running down his face, but he didn’t made a move to wipe it. “The living room was a mess. There were around five werewolves in the living room; all of them were carrying swords and guns. The worst thing I saw though was my neighbor, the doctor...” Kyuhyun choked and started to sob, the memories he so desperately wanted to forget came rushing into his mind.  
  
“It is fine if you do not want to remember or talk about it, Kyu,” Siwon cradled Kyuhyun as he stroked the omega's brown locks and rested Kyuhyun's head on the alpha's shoulder.  
  
Kyuhyun shook his head before continuing.  
  
"Her throat was slit and there was so much blood. The stench was so horrible. Dr. Min Ah's eyes were still open and she was choking terribly with blood running down her lips. I-I didn't..." Kyuhyun started to sob and hid his face on Siwon's neck and took a deep breath.  
  
"I didn't understand back then, but I understood the look she gave me before dying. She asked me to hide, so I immediately ran back into my bedroom as quiet as I could. But... But one of the werewolves must have had heard me because once I locked the door, I heard footsteps hurrying towards my direction and there wasn't really any place to hide you know, so as a child, I hid in the most cliché place; the wardrobe. It was definitely the worst place to hide," Kyuhyun let out a humorless laugh as he wiped his tears and let Siwon held him.  
  
"I hid among the piles of clothes and it wasn't even ten minutes later that the wardrobe's door suddenly flew open and there was an alpha right in front of me with a very long sword, stained with thick blood. The alpha's scent was sickening with a mix of blood. He had a deep long gash across his face and he smiled sinisterly at me," Kyuhyun trembled as he remembered the look of the alpha that haunted his life.  
  
"He looked at me as a prey and he pulled me out from the hiding place and threw me across the room to my bed. I-It was scary. I tried to run away, but how can a pathetic little wolf fight an alpha. He grabbed at me and started tearing off my clothes," Kyuhyun trembled even harder and he felt Siwon's hold on him getting tighter and the older holding his breath.  
  
"Did he—“  
  
"No," Kyuhyun shook his head and smiled bitterly. "He didn't have the time to touch me further when the pack from the other town came to our rescue. The alpha was strike dead right above me, his foul blood splattering on me. It was horrible," Kyuhyun shook his head and muffled his whimper at Siwon's shoulder, feeling the other rubbing his back murmuring some encouraging words.  
  
"I was then carried by a werewolf, who was Changmin's father, to their town. I didn't dare to open my eyes the moment we exited my house. But I can still hear growls and screams and the foul stench of blood mixing in the hot night air. I didn't even know why it happened," Kyuhyun stopped and calmed himself by leaning his head on Siwon's shoulder.  
  
Siwon was looking at him with an unreadable expression and his brows furrowed. But Kyuhyun could feel anger, sad, and relieve from the alpha's scent.  
  
"Did you know why your town was attacked?" Siwon asked after a long while of silence.  
  
"They said the evil pack of wolves was trying to take over the city, but I didn't think it was all about that," Kyuhyun answered quietly. "Maybe I should have died that time. It would be better," Kyuhyun added with a wry smile.  
  
"No. Do not say that," Siwon's stern voice surprised him and he looked up at the alpha for the first time since he was there. "You are lucky you lived, and because of that I got to meet you," Siwon hold the omega's chin so the younger was looking at him. Kyuhyun could see how serious and earnest the alpha was, and it made him happy and wanted. _“I will protect you no matter what.”_  
  
"That is so cheesy you know, telling someone that when you only knew them for less than two weeks," Kyuhyun snorted and instantly he felt much better, although he wasn't sure if it was because he told someone about his traumatic past, or because it was Siwon.  
  
"But I felt like I know you much longer, Kyu," Siwon looked at the tear-stained omega and smiles gently.  
  
"Kyu?" Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow at the nickname with an amused smile.  
  
"T-That, calling Kyuhyun is too long, don't you think?" Siwon looked away and looked embarrassed—which was cute.  
  
Kyuhyun shook his head and hid a small smile before realizing their position and immediately leaned away from the alpha, feeling himself flushed.  
  
Siwon seemed to realize it too and cleared his throat. "I-It is best if you sleep," the alpha helped Kyuhyun to lie back on the bed and covered him with the thick blanket.  
  
"Where will you be sleeping?" Kyuhyun asked as he looked at Siwon when the taller turned off the light, the room only illuminated by the small lamp on the bedside table.  
  
"I have a guest room," Siwon smiled and stood up, before Kyuhyun shot out a hand to prevent the other from walking away.  
  
"Are you an idiot, letting me sleeping in your own room rather than the guest room? This was your bed after all," Kyuhyun mumbled without meeting Siwon's eyes as he slowly and gingerly scooted towards one side of the king-sized bed.  
  
"Is it okay...?" Siwon widened his eyes and slowly started to smile. Kyuhyun mentally slapped himself and his wolf that they thought the smile was charming.  
  
Kyuhyun just buried himself under the blanket to hide his blushing face. Soon, he felt the space beside him dipped and he smiled before covering his eyes.  
  
"Good night, Kyuhyun."  
  
"I didn't forbid you from calling me _Kyu_.”  
  
“Good night, _Kyu_.”  
  
Kyuhyun soon drifted off to sleep, although he was _so_ sure Siwon mumbled something before he fell asleep. Something along the lines of _I am serious about protecting you forever, Kyu_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it’s done! This is such a long chapter xD I hope you enjoy it and get ready for some smut in the next chapter *wink wink


	5. Chapter 5

“Siwon, here are the copies of coding you asked for, although I haven’t copied the codes of Kyuhyun’s programs. He called in sick again,” Sungmin entered the room after a simple knock and placed a few disc cases on Siwon’s glass table.  
  
Siwon frowned and looked at his trusted employee in front of him. “He called in sick again? It had been three days.”  
  
“He didn’t say more,” Sungmin just shrugged, but his face showed worry.  
  
“I will go visit him,” Siwon stacked up the papers scattered on his table into a pile, before standing up and pulling the black suit draped on the headrest of the chair.  
  
“Won’t he be—“  
  
“He opened up with me already,” Siwon grinned and walked pass the shorter male. “After all, he is my supposed _mate_ ,” the alpha added before exiting the room and walking pass his employees’ cubicle.  
  
Siwon knew that the senior employee had a crush on Kyuhyun and him announcing Kyuhyun was his mate was a precaution. No one should dare to flirt with his mate. Kyuhyun was his _mate_. And he wasn’t planning on letting the omega go.  
  
Siwon stood in front of the closed elevator, waiting for the elevator to stop on his floor after pressing the call button. Siwon grinned as he recalled what happened the past few weeks. He must be looking so weird grinning at nothing, but thinking of Kyuhyun had that affect on him. The past weeks had been the best week for Siwon. After the alpha incident in the club, Kyuhyun had really started opening up to him, and the omega smiled and even laughed at occasional time with him. That omega had a snarky mouth, though, but Siwon was sure it was his sign of affection. One can only hope. They already had five days, which was a great leapt. Siwon was sure his grin was getting wider.  
  
 _“What are you doing? It is only eight in the morning, and today is weekend!” A grumpy Kyu opened the door while rubbing his eyes. His bed hair stuck up in all direction._  
  
 _Siwon grinned at as he took in the image of Kyuhyun as he just woke up. His adoration for the omega increased. How he wish he was there to enjoy the sight every morning beside the younger. On their bed._  
  
 _“I hope it isn’t too early to start our first date?” Siwon instead grinned wider at the half-woken wolf._  
  
 _“S-Siwon?” Kyuhyun’s eyes immediately widened, bed long forgotten._  
  
 _“Morning, Kyu.”_  
  
 _Kyuhyun immediately shut the door right in front of the alpha’s face._  
  
 _“What are you doing here?” the omega demanded from behind the wooden door._  
  
 _“Taking you out for a date? You said it_ _is okay if we go out to eat together,” Siwon pressed his ears to the door to hear the omega clearer._  
  
 _“Well, eat as if eat at the office, or something. Definitely not at nine in the morning or now! You didn’t even text me first!” Siwon could here Kyuhyun’s voice and some thudding noise from behind the door._  
  
 _“I texted you, Kyu.”_  
  
 _“But I haven’t replied it yet!”_  
  
 _Siwon huffed, but his smile didn’t fade one bit, before knocking on the door three times._  
  
 _“Then, Kyu, would you like to have a date with me today? I will show you around the town as your tour guide. You haven’t had the time to drive around the city right?” he asked and hoped for the worst before—_  
  
 _“It won’t be a date,” the door suddenly opened; causing Siwon to immediately swing backwards on reflex._ Thank you werewolf reflex _._  
  
 _“Then are you agreeing to us going on a – I mean on a tour around the city?” Siwon grinned, unaffected by the omega’s glare at all._  
  
 _“Just let me take a bath first,” muttered Kyuhyun before disappearing into his bedroom, while Siwon walked into the neat and sparse apartment._  
                                                                                                                                     
_Siwon sat down on the couch and inhaled the scent of his supposed mate, leaning on the leather plush._ _His wolf sighing in content at the scent. He had planned everything for today, and he could only hope Kyuhyun would slowly fall for him, although the alpha know it will take more than just one date._  
  
 _Half an hour later, the omega walked out of the room wearing casual attire; a striped long-sleeved shirt with knee-length white shorts. Siwon almost forgot how to breathe._  
  
 _“Are you going to just stare at me or are we going to grab something to eat,” Siwon’s eyes moved from the omega’s lean body to his frowning face before smiling sheepishly, being caught red-handed._  
  
 _“Let us go now then, I will make this the best date you will ever have so far,” the alpha then winked and walked out of the apartment room, waiting for Kyuhyun to lock the door before both of them went out of the building towards Siwon’s black sports car that was parked on the parking lot._  
  
 _“I’m not a lady that needed help with opening doors,” Kyuhyun frowned as Siwon opened the passenger’s door for him._  
  
 _Siwon just smiled at him and Kyuhyun felt his heart beat faster as something glinted in the alpha’s eyes. The omega sighed but entered the car and put on his seatbelt._  
  
 _Soon, the both of them found themselves in a casual dining restaurant that served Italian food. Kyuhyun was secretly thankful that they didn’t go to a fine dining restaurant since his attire wouldn’t fit such expensive place._  
  
 _The restaurant wasn’t crowded and Kyuhyun found himself staring at Siwon. The older was wearing a blue button-down collar shirt with a dark blue denim jacket and dark jeans. The alpha could wear anything and still looked handsome. Kyuhyun immediately shook his head to clear his mind._  
  
He is _not_ handsome.  
  
No, yes he is, don’t deny that.  
  
Just stay quiet, wolf.  
  
 _“—Kyu?”_  
  
 _Kyuhyun jerked his head and saw Siwon’s concerned face._  
 _“What do you want to eat, Kyu?” Siwon asked again when Kyuhyun waved nothing._  
  
 _A few minutes later, both of them were enjoying their food while talking, mostly Siwon trying to start a conversation while Kyuhyun just occasionally grunted in respond as he gobbled down his food._  
  
 _“So where are we going next?” asked Kyuhyun as he turned to look at Siwon who was paying. It irked Kyuhyun but when he tried to pay it himself, the alpha insisted in paying for him. And the older can really get very persuasive. “You wouldn’t let me go home that easily right?”_  
  
The elevator dinged, and the door opened. Siwon took a wide step into the elevator as he greeted one of his employees. He continued to play the memories.  
  
 _“An amusement park?” Kyuhyun looked at Siwon amusedly as they entered the crowded ground._  
  
 _“It had been awhile since I went here and I read it is a good place for a da—I mean it is a famous place here,” Siwon coughed to cover up his slip of tongue._  
  
 _An hour later, Siwon found himself squatting down beside Kyuhyun, rubbing the younger’s back as the omega vomited under the bushes in a corner of the amusement park._  
  
 _“I’m so sorry, Kyu, I didn’t know you cannot ride a roller coaster,” Siwon profusely apologized as he wiped the youngers lips with his handkerchief._  
  
 _“I just ate too much,” mumbled Kyuhyun as he pushed Siwon’s he_ _lping hand away. He was not weak._  
  
 _“But—“_  
  
 _“Shut up, Siwon. I am fine,” Kyuhyun stood up and drank the water that Siwon offered earlier before stalking away, followed by a very guilty Siwon._  
  
 _The drive home was really silent, and Kyuhyun shut down the conversations that Siwon started._  
  
 _“I’m really sorry, Kyu, I—“_  
  
 _“No more words, Siwon,” Kyuhyun said as he unlocked his apartment door and turned to the alpha._  
  
 _“But—“_  
  
 _“Next time, find somewhere more normal for a date,” Kyuhyun told Siwon as he closed the door in front of the alpha, before hurrying opening the door again. “It is_ not _a date! I mean a tour,” the omega’s face burning red before he shut the door again._  
  
Siwon chuckled quietly at the image, and he was thankful the elevator was empty except for him. The alpha walked towards the parking lot in the basement and entered his sports car before driving the car to the ring road. His thoughts immediately swarmed by the possibility of his supposed mate’s absence.  
  
Kyuhyun started calling sick three days ago, and it must be serious if it took a long time. Siwon sighed and shook his head. He would protect his mate no matter what, even if the omega didn’t know that he was the alpha’s mate yet.  
  


•°•°•

  
Siwon entered the apartment building and observed the place. It was as quiet as usual and he made his way to Kyuhyun’s floor and stood in front of the apartment door.  
  
“Kyu? Are you inside? Are you alright, Kyu?” Siwon knocked the door a few times and got no answer.  
  
He knocked the door again with no avail. Sighing, the alpha took out a silver key from his pocket and debated with his wolf whether he should use it. The key was given by Zhou Mi the night of the incident with the vampires and Siwon asked for it, reasoning that he needed it in case something happened. Zhou Mi gave him with a strict warning of using it only if the situation was really urgent.  
  
Like now.  
  
 _Just open the damn door using the key_ , his wolf growled, restless of what could be happening to their mate.  
  
 _He respected privacy, and barging in is an invasion of privacy._  
  
 _Open the door, before I take over_ , threatened the alpha wolf.  
  
Siwon growled and forced his wolf to rest before opening the apartment door with the key.  
  
One step into the apartment, the scent immediately hit the alpha. Siwon’s eyes flashed red as he tried very hard to control his awaken wolf. In a few wide steps, Siwon soon found himself swinging the bedroom door open, and the alpha stopped dead at the sight that greeted him.  
  
Kyuhyun was on his bed, lying on his side. _Naked_. There were clothes strewn all over the floor around the bed, but that wasn’t Siwon’s focus. His focus was on the omega’s hand holding his leaking _manhood_. There were already dried streak of semen staining his pale body.  
  
“S-Siwon.. How did you—“ Kyuhyun’s surprised splutter were cut off by his rather loud moan, and Siwon found himself getting hard in just mere seconds.  
  
“Kyu?” Siwon’s feet moved by themselves towards the king-sized bed with his writhing mate on it.  
  
“Go away,” Kyuhyun croaked before muffling his moans with one of the pillows.  
  
“And leave you in pain like this?” Siwon’s eyes flashed red as he crawled up the bed and stopped right beside the writhing pale figure.  
  
The alpha tentatively reached out and slid one finger on the pale thigh of the omega, marveling at how smooth a skin of a man could be.  
  
“No, W-Won...” Kyuhyun whimpered, but Siwon caught the twitch of the omega’s rock hard cock.  
  
With a growl, Siwon pinned Kyuhyun under him, putting each hands beside the omega’s head and each knees beside the younger’s hips, before lifting his chin and kissed the other deeply, taking his mate’s gasp as a chance to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth.  
  
“Do you need help, Kyu?” Siwon’s husky voice made the omega trembled as his hands squeezed his cock harder, trying to ease the heat creeping him, when suddenly his bare crotch rubbed onto the alpha’s, both of them groaning from the friction.  
  
“Won, Won...” Kyuhyun whimpered and moaned as he rutted against the alpha, hips lifting off the bed to rub against the alpha’s clothed cock.  
  
Siwon’s self restraint snapped and the alpha released his bonding scent, the scent that alphas released only when they wanted to mate, kissing his mate again.  
  
Kyuhyun moaned into Siwon’s mouth at the scent, feeling more heat pooling down in his stomach. Pride be damned, the omega whimpered as he wrapped his legs around the alpha and rubbed their cocks together, causing the alpha to groan and held the omega’s inner thighs to prevent himself from losing it, only to have his hands wrapped around something. The move seemed to cause Kyuhyun to moan loudly, breaking the kiss, with his hips jerking.  
  
Siwon frowned and his eyes travelled down the Kyuhyun’s writhing body before his eyes settled on the pink cable that led into between the omega’s legs. The alpha’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at the very debauched face of his mate. Tongue peeking out the swollen lips and his eyes dazed with unshed tears.  
  
Suddenly feeling possessive, Siwon growled – although he wasn’t sure it was him or his wolf – and spread Kyuhyun’s thighs, shoving the little vibrating capsule deeper into the omega, causing Kyuhyun to moan loudly and jerked his hips.  
  
“Who gave you this? Had someone touched you before?” Siwon narrowed his eyes at the omega and began to touch Kyuhyun’s cock, wrapping his larger hand around the smaller one.  
  
“N-No! Only you! Won, please, aah!” Kyuhyun fisted the sheets as he felt Siwon squeezing and rubbing his wet cock, and surprising the omega by turning up the speed of the vibrator, causing the toy to scrape his prostate.  
  
The alpha smirked in satisfaction and quickly poured lube that he retrieved on the bedside table, before inserting two fingers into the puckered hole and slid them beside the vibrator.  
  
“S-Siwon!” Kyuhyun moaned and opened his legs wider.  
  
“Shit, Kyu, you are so tight,” groaned Siwon as he pumped his fingers deeper and scissor the tight hole while fumbling to zip down his pants.  
  
 “Won, please... I can’t, ah!” Kyuhyun became a babbling mess as soon as Siwon inserted the third finger and pushes his fingers deeper, causing the vibrator to go deeper, hitting the omega’s prostate.  
  
Siwon grunted as he felt Kyuhyun squeezing on his fingers and the image of himself pumping inside the younger seemed much, much better. In a swift movement, Siwon had his jeans and boxers thrown on the floor. The alpha pumped his cock while coating it with lube.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you _raw_ and _hard_ , Kyu," Siwon leaned towards the panting omega and stroked his cheek before leaning in to claim the other's lips. Mine.  
  
"Please, _please_ , Won," Kyuhyun begged as he thrashed on the bed, not even knowing what to beg for.  
  
Siwon understood though, and broke the kiss. He slowly kissed down the omega's pale and lean body, making marks from his neck all the way down his chest, nipping and licking Kyuhyun's pink and perked up nipples, pinching them.  
  
"Won, please, I can't, ah!" Kyuhyun squeezed his own member with one hand and proceeded to grab the alpha's member with his other hand, causing Siwon to growl low and bit the omega's seductive lower lips, making it red and swollen.  
  
"What do you want, Kyu?" the older teased the writhing figure while biting his collarbone.  
  
"Y-You. I want you, Siwon, please," Kyuhyun bucked his hips to meet Siwon's.  
  
"Very well, I will give you what you want, my mate,"  Siwon smiled in victory as he slid his hands out of the tight passage and pulled out the vibrating vibrator, making the younger whine.  
  
Siwon then gave his cock one last stroke before he grabbed both of Kyuhyun bottom cheeks and gave them a hard squeeze, pulling Kyuhyun toward the alpha and aligning the head of his pulsing cock with the omega's puckering hole.  
  
"Siwon... Quick... Please..." Kyuhyun whimpered as he lifted his hips and rubbed his slick hole with Siwon's leaking head.  
  
Siwon groaned at the contact as he gripped Kyuhyun's hips and slowly inserted his cock into the irresistible omega.  
  
Kyuhyun immediately tensed up, before spurting streak of white on his torso, clawing on Siwon's arm, causing the latter to hiss in pain and gripped Kyuhyun's hips tighter, sure to leave bruises later.  
  
A few seconds after his release, Kyuhyun found himself in heat again, his limping cock hardening again and he looked at Siwon pleadingly. Siwon kissed his flushed mate and continue pushing his cock into the tight passage.  
  
"N-No, Siwon! Take it out! Ah! It hurts..." Kyuhyun's cry woke Siwon from his pleasure and haze of lust. The alpha looked at the crying and writhing omega with guilt.  
  
"Kyu, relax. If you keep tensing up, it will only hurt, Kyu," Siwon panted at the tightness engulfing him and stroked Kyuhyun's softened member.  
  
"No, it hurts, Won, put it out..." Kyuhyun whimpered, but felt his cock twitching and soon, it became semi-hard.  
  
"Relax, Kyu. Relax, love," Siwon pecked the omega's lips a few times and stroked the other's member faster.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Kyuhyun became a moaning mess and started to push himself to bury Siwon deeper.  
  
"Kyu, too tight," Siwon groaned as he slowly pushed inside deeper and deeper.  
  
"You are so big, Won," Kyuhyun gasped and wrapped his arms around the older's neck, his legs around his hips as he straddled the alpha.  
  
"You are so adorable, Kyu," Siwon wiped his mate's cum from the latter's chest and licked his fingers clean before clashing his lips with Kyuhyun, their tongues molding together.  
  
Siwon started to thrust his hips faster and deeper. Five more thrusts later, his cock scraped Kyuhyun's prostate, causing the younger to mewl in pleasure and hide his face on the alpha's neck.  
  
Smirking as he found what he was searching for, Siwon thrusts the younger's prostate harder and repeatedly, enjoying the lovely moans of his mate.  
  
"Moan more for me, Kyu," the alpha urged his mate and thrust deeper, his fingers snaking around the latter's cock and pumping him  
  
Kyuhyun moaned and thrust up and down on his own, and groaned when the head of his mate's cock hit his prostate. He was so close.  
  
Siwon brushed the sweaty bangs away from Kyuhyun's forehead and looked at Kyuhyun's state in pride. He was the one to make this omega in such state and he was the one who made those marks on that beautiful pale skin. _My omega_.  
  
"Won, I'm close, deeper!" Kyuhyun moaned wantonly and moved his hips in rhythm to the alpha's thrusts.  
  
Siwon felt himself getting closer too as Kyuhyun squeezed his cock a little too tight. He laid the omega down on the bed and put the latter's legs on his shoulders before thrusting deep and hard, causing Kyuhyun's head to almost hit the bedpost.  
  
"Won, I can't. Nnh.. Please Won," Kyuhyun moaned and started seeing stars. Soon, the omega tensed and clawed at the Siwon's chest as he released his cum all over both their torso.  
  
"Shit, Kyu!" it was more than Siwon could take. The alpha grunting and thrusted very deeply. He sniffed at his mate's scent before biting the neck and collarbone junction of the omega hardly, marking him his mate, causing the younger to cry out and whimper, as Siwon's knot started to swell, connecting him with his mate.  
  
Only pants could be heard in the room when Siwon laid down on the bed and cuddled Kyuhyun, waiting for his knot to swell down. The omega occasionally whimpered as he felt the thick hot semen of the alpha filling him up.  
  
The swelling swelled down after twenty minutes and their breathings had slowed down. As Siwon wanted to move and clean themselves, Kyuhyun hold him down, before sitting on top of the alpha, with a huge cock still inside him before moving in a rotating motion, the omega's cock twitching. Who could resist such torture?  
  


•°•°•

  
"Siwon!" Kyuhyun arched his back as he released his fifth orgasm, before slumping down on Siwon's chest.  
  
Siwon groaned hard and hold his mate's bottom cheeks tightly as his knot swelled inside the already-full hole.  
  
After the second round, Kyuhyun's heat hadn't died down yet, and the omega immediately positioned his body on all fours, offering himself to the alpha again. No one could ever resist such pretty sight, not even a mighty alpha like Siwon.  
  
"Kyu?" Siwon stroked Kyuhyun's matted brown locks and rubbed the omega's back.  
  
Kyuhyun just made an incoherent sound as he rested his cheeks on the alpha's chest.  
  
Siwon smiled fondly and pecked Kyuhyun's forehead feeling very satisified.  
  
"You are _mine_ now, Kyu. My _mate_ ," Siwon declared huskily.  
  
The possessiveness in the alpha's voice made Kyuhyun shudder and raise his head to look at his alpha mate.  
  
"When did you know that I was your mate?"  
  
"When you first stepped into my office," Siwon answered as he looked at the sleepy omega.  
  
"It wasn't a nice first impression," snorted Kyuhyun before breaking into a yawn.  
  
"But it was enough to make me want you,” grined the omega. “Go take a sleep, Kyu. Five rounds would exhaust anyone. I will be here," Siwon sighed in content and hugged his mate tighter. "I love you, Kyu."  
  
Siwon could feel Kyuhyun smiling on his chest, but he might be imagining it. Soon, he felt even breathes on him and he smiled softly, feeling everything in place.  
  


•°•°•

  
Kyuhyun woke up to the feel of something - no, _someone_ \- sitting beside him. He slowly stirred and opened his eyes, blinking before his eyes landed on the handsome face beside him.  
  
"It is dinner time, Kyu," the man smiled and stroked his hair. It felt very comfortable, he almost purred. And he was a wolf, not some kitty.  
  
He felt the man chuckle and patted his head. "Come on, Kyu, you need to eat," the man leaned down and kissed the omega, nibbling his lips before pulling away.  
  
It was the waking call and Kyuhyun immediately blinked, recalling what happened before he was unconscious. His mind recalled the touches and heat and he immediately blushed, looking away from the male.  
  
"Kyu, are you alright?" he heard Siwon chuckled, that man clearly saw his blush.  
  
"I hate you," Kyuhyun murmured and pulled the blanket over his head.  
  
"I made you grilled fish and prawns soup."  
  
Kyuhyun's ears perked up at the mention of seafood, his favorite food, and he slowly turned towards Siwon. Siwon was smiling victoriously, knowing that he just cooked the omega's favorite food - he asked Changmin almost everything about his mate.  
  
"I will hate you after I eat," growled Kyuhyun and he tried to sit up, only causing him to wince and cry out in pain.  
  
"Kyu? Are you alright?" Siwon stood up and held Kyuhyun's fragile body.  
  
"It is because of you," Kyuhyun glared at the alpha and groaned when the alpha helped him to sit, leaning on the bedpost.  
  
Siwon prepared the tray of food and set in on a pillow on Kyuhyun's lap, unaffected by the younger wolf's glare.  
  
"I am never doing it again," muttered the omega as he started eating.  
  
"But you liked it, right Kyu?" Siwon's words caused Kyuhyun to glare at the older again, but he continued to eat.  
  
"But who gave you the toy, Kyu?" Siwon's next words caused the omega to almost choke on his food as he shot daggers at the older.  
  
The alpha was frowning as his face turned serious. Kyuhyun didn't dare to swat away the alpha's question.  
  
"It’s from Changmin," Kyuhyun shrugged and finish the soup.  
  
"Did he—?" Siwon left the question open and just a look at the alpha's face, the omega understood what the male was implying.  
  
"No, no of course not!" scoffed the omega. "Changmin is just my best friend, and he already has Yunho. He just gave that thing to me to help me pass my days in heat."  
  
Kyuhyun almost smiled looking at the wide happy smile of the alpha. _Almost_.  
  
Kyuhyun just finished his dinner when suddenly the room was filled with a familiar scent. Siwon stared at the flushed omega, before pouncing on him, starting the second session that night.  
  


•°•°•

  
“Kyuhyun called in sick again. You visited him yesterday, is his condition really bad?” Sungmin put down the documents on the glass table as he raised an eyebrow at his boss. Siwon seemed awfully happy today.  
  
“He is fine, he is just busy with... something. He will come tomorrow for sure,” Siwon grinned even wider as he waved Sungmin away.  
  
As the door shut close, Siwon rested his elbows on the table and put his head on his palms, smiling as he thought above the fun he and Kyuhyun had last night and this morning. Kyuhyun had practically seduced and begged him – not like Kyuhyun would admit – the time Siwon tried to get out of bed to start his work. A morning blowjob as an alarm wasn’t that bad, and Siwon would never refuse such wakeup call if the other person was Kyuhyun.  
  
He grabbed his phone from the table and typed.  
  
 ** _KYU_**  
  


  
_The office is not fun without you, Kyu (09:11)_   
_I miss you (09:11)_   
_I can’t wait to see you tonight ;) (09:12)_   


  
Five minutes of getting no respond, Siwon sighed but kept smiling and started to sort out the papers on his table. Maybe he shouldn’t let them scatter around for that long. In the midst of cleaning up, the sound of incoming text from his phone had the alpha hurriedly grab his phone.  
  
 ** _KYU_**  
  
 _You work, not play (09:28)_  
 _And I am not letting you into my apartment (09:30)_  
  


  
_You will not let me in? D: (09:32)_   
_But I still have you apartment’s spare key ;D (09:33)_   


_... (09.35)_   
_You must return that key to me when I go to work soon (09:38)_   
  


  
_I will return it to you, only if you let me in into your apartment tonight (09:40)_   
_I really do miss you, my mate (09:50)_   


  
For the next hours, there were no replies from Kyuhyun, but Siwon was sure, the door would be open for him by the time he got there.  
  


•°•°•

  
“Boss, you coming with us to the club?” Henry poked his head into Siwon’s glass office.  
  
“No, I have something better to do,” Siwon shrugged and grinned apologetically, before adding, “you guys shouldn’t often go there.”  
  
His newest pack member – yes, pack member – raised his thumbs up before hurrying out of the room to catch up with the others. Henry had decided to join the pack five days after his first day of work, and Siwon could never be happier to have an addition to his pack. Henry could help to always lighten up the mood every time.  
  
Cleaning up his table for the day, Siwon stood up and hung his suit on his arms before bringing his suitcase and entered the elevator, leaving the office compound to enter his car.  
  
Half an hour later, Siwon parked his car and entered the apartment building.  
  
“Oh hey, Shi Yuan, I thought you were here earlier,” Zhou Mi greeted him as he walked pass the reception desk. “I heard sounds from Kui Xian’s bedroom, and I thought it was you,” Zhou Mi smirked, before his smile slipped and a pure horror replaced it.  
  
Both of the tall werewolves scrambled through the stairs, and in a few seconds, they barged into the empty apartment. The floor lamp beside the couch had fallen down and the couches had been moved. There were only few signs of struggle but it was obviously there.  
  
“No, no,” Siwon growled, his wolf imitating him and his eyes _became_ red.  
  
And his alpha wolf took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, please don't kill me. This is my first time writing smut and it will be awhile before I will write my next smut. Reading it is fun, but writing it is /////. I apologize for the crappy smut and the crappy ending ;; But please enjoy it. Any comments are welcomed <3


	6. Chapter 6

"So now we still haven't had any clue yet?" Henry asked as he looked up from his hands.  
  
For the last hour, Zhou Mi had contacted every member of the pack as soon as he had locked Siwon inside Kyuhyun's room. It took a few scratches and blood, but the skinny werewolf managed.  
  
So now, everyone had gathered in Kyuhyun's living room which was apparently to small for sixteen people and had been briefed about what happened by Zhou Mi.  
  
"Hearing your story, it is definitely the damn blood suckers!" Kangin banged his hand on the table so hard that startled everyone.  
  
Victoria shot Kangin a look as she sat beside Zhou Mi and tended his wounds, not like it wouldn't heal by itself though.  
  
"We couldn't just barge in without our alpha!" Ryeowook argued as he cleaned the Kyuhyun's dirty dishes in the kitchen.  
  
The members glanced towards the bedroom door where broken things could still be heard and they shuddered, hoping they won't get the chance to see their alpha in a raging mode.  
  
"Any second we waste here, the more risky it will be for Siwon's mate. Just saying," Heechul shrugged as he made himself comfortable by laying down on a love-seat all by himself, except for Hangeng, whose lap was being used.  
  
A few minutes later, the door knob of the bedroom door clicked open, and every wolf in the living room perked up, fearing for the worst.  
  
"I'm fine now," the alpha croaked out, his voice husky and raw from constant growling and shouting for the last hour. "I have subdued him."  
  
Everyone released the breath they had been holding in relieve. All werewolves knew that alpha wolves were the most dangerous, and almost nothing could go without violence when an alpha was controlled by his wolf.  
  
"I'm going to the vampires' lair and talk to G-Dragon," Siwon finally decided as he made his way to the kitchen, scaring Ryeowook out of the kitchen, before taking a drink.  
  
"We are coming with you," Kangin, the second in command, stood up.  
  
"Kangin, Amber, Hyoyeon, Henry, Hangeng, and Heechul will come with me. The others should stay here, and do not do anything rash," Siwon growled in warning at the end of the sentence.  
  
"When will we leave?" Hangeng asked.  
  
"Now. It is still dark, and we will get there at midnight where all the vampires are active," SIwon explained as he splashed water on his face.  
  
"Won't it be a lot safer if we just get there when they are all asleep?" Victoria frowned.  
  
"And by then, Kyuhyun might be a vampire or dead already," Siwon said solemnly. "Those who come with me, prepare your deadliest weapons." Siwon's words left no space for argument.  
  
Roughly twenty minutes later, the werewolves had their daggers strapped on their waist, covered by their coats, and Kangin and Siwon had their guns strapped in their jeans pocket, filled with silver bullets.  
  
They started their trip.  
  


•°•°•

  
Kyuhyun woke up to a heavy headache and he could feel stinging pain on his bruised lips and neck. He tried to move his hands, only to realize that he had been chained. He was chained to the wall by his wrists and legs, causing him to be in a kneeling position on the floor with his arms high on the air and his knees spread out. He cursed as he tried to break off the chain, but of course, it only made his wrists in pain. Cliché.  
  
The werewolf finally took a good look at his surroundings. He wasn't in a dungeon or somewhere plain or hideous like what he imagined he would be held captive in. Instead, he was in a very magnificent room, a bedroom covered in maroon walls with intrinsic patterns and carpeted floors. It looked like a room that a king would be using. There were typical bedroom furniture of the royalty era and there was a four poster bed, complete with translucent red curtains tied to each post. Then Kyuhyun noticed the man lying on his side on the bed.  
  
 _How can I just saw the man now?_ Kyuhyun frowned as he argued with his wolf.  
  
 _You are too weak. Let me take over._  
  
 _No, I still can do it now._ _Stay away until I call you._  
  
Kyuhyun fixated his gaze on the man again and realization dawned on him. It was the vampire. The vampire who sucked his blood.  
  
"Ah, you have a wake hmm, my feeder?" the vampire stood up, a glass of wine on his hand, and made his way towards Kyuhyun, his long nails grazing the werewolf's cheekbone.  
  
The vampire's face was still as sharp as ever, but Kyuhyun wouldn't let his fear show. He still had a werewolf's pride after all.  
  
"You are the one who kidnapped me,' Kyuhyun glared at the vampire, who looked amused.  
  
"Of course, and I wouldn't let you escape from this room ever, Kyuhyun," the vampire's tone made the werewolf shiver and jerked away from the blonde's touch.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" Kyuhyun growled.  
  
"I am Seungri, you deserve to know your master's name, I guess," the vampire - Seungri - leered. "And I want your blood."  
  
"You can get anyone's damn blood, you bloodsucker! And there was a pack that stated that you cannot harm werewolves for no reason."  
  
"That pact is getting too old, don't you think?" Seungri then squatted right in front of Kyuhyun's, their face only a few centimeters apart. "Werewolves nowadays didn't know about each species," the vampire shook his head. "Have you ever heard about blood bonds in the vampire race? Something like werewolves' mating, but blood bonds are purely blood, while mating is," Seungri tsked and shook his head before continuing, "a pact for life. We vampires do not do commitments."  
  
"So, continuing, Vampires could get attracted or bonded to a certain taste of blood. We will feel attached to that person's blood and the other blood would feel tasteless for us anymore. But that blood should be strong enough, such as a werewolf's blood," Seungri smirked, looking at Kyuhyun's expression.  
  
Kyuhyun looked at the vampire in horror. He had overheard it from Siwon the day he was attacked, but hearing it from the vampire itself, Kyuhyun finally registered that he was in danger of the vampires.  
  
"Don't worry, though. I won't kill you, but turning you into a vampire... I am still considering it. You will be a handsome vampire with that pale skin of yours," Seungri grazed the tip of his claws thinly on Kyuhyun's cheek to his chin with pride.  
  
"Do not touch me!" Kyuhyun yanked his head away from the vampire's touch and glared.  
  
Seungri glared back before pulling at Kyuhyun's brown locks harshly, leaning his face so they were only a nose apart.  
  
"I captured you purely to have your blood at first. But I won't hesitate to have you for my other pleasure," he gripped the werewolf's hair harder, causing Kyuhyun to hiss in pain.  
  
"I have also bitten you a few times when you were unconscious. When we suck your blood, you will pleasure and lust, so I'm sure soon you will be begging for me to touch you," Seungri grinned menacingly before sinking his teeth into Kyuhyun's lush skin.  
  
His own scream was the last thing he heard before Kyuhyun passed out.  
  


•°•°•

  
"So you are saying that one of my vampires kidnapped your werewolf?" G-Dragon quirked an eyebrow, as he drunk what must be blood from a wine glass. He was seated on his king's chair on the podium of the castle's conference room.  
  
The werewolves were currently inside the vampire's lair, in a form of an old magnificent mansion. Almost everything was in maroon red and gold. The conference room where they currently were was covered in golden walls and red carpet, with blue tapestries hung on the wall. The room could definitely fit thousands of people. The leader of the vampire, G-Dragon or GD, was seated on his king's chair on the podium of the room, where else Siwon and his members were a few meters in front of the podium, guarded by two sturdy vampires, who he recognized as T.O.P and Taeyang.  
  
"Yes, and I want you to release him," Siwon glared at the leader of the vampires with his arms folded in front of his chest.  
  
"If you hurt him, then I swear your whole minions will turn into ashes," threatened Kangin as he stood beside the alpha.  
  
GD laughed before watching the werewolves with sharp eyes.  
  
"I have nothing to hide, and I didn't detect any werewolf in my mansion. Framing vampires are breaking the pact, do you know that?" the vampire leader asked, humor no more in his eyes.  
  
"I am fairly aware of that. But your vampires were the one attacking my werewolf first. He bit him," Siwon growled deeper as he took a step closer towards GD, only to be stopped by T.O.P, GD's mistress, or boyfriend, but vampires didn't do commitment.  
  
GD was silent as if he was contemplating before lifting his eyes at the alpha.  
  
“We will search the mansion and all around it, we will also do a throughout check on each of my vampires,” GD resolved and looked at Siwon seriously, humor long gone from his eyes.  
  
“We are running out of time now. Kyuhyun might be dead the time you finished your stupid procedure,” Heechul shouted, clearly pissed off and was ready to pounce on the other if not for Hangeng restraining Heechul’s shoulder.  
  
“I respect our pact and I do not wish to break it, but you should also respect our procedures, the system that I the leader of vampires made,” GD narrowed his eyes.  
  
“I will declare war if something happened to Kyuhyun, and you know I can,” Siwon growled out a warning before turning on his heels and exiting the conference room, escorted by two vampires, the members of the pack following behind them, not before shooting a last glare at the one sitting on the podium.  
  
The werewolves let out their frustrations the moment they were in front of the gate, free from the scrutiny of the bloodsuckers.  
  
“I can’t believe it!” Kangin growled, his eyes starting to flash yellow.  
  
“So what are we going to do now, alpha?” Hyoyeon asked Siwon, not accepting how they were treated too.  
  
“We should raid the mansion now!” Kangin howled.  
  
“But it is too risky. They have an army of the undead,” Amber shook her head, flipping the small dagger on her hand.  
  
“That is what we are going to do,” Siwon decided in a mutter, the others almost not catching it.  
  
“What is it, Siwon?” Hangeng frowned and stepped closer to his alpha.  
  
“I said we are going to search their mansion ourselves,” Siwon repeated and faced his pack members. “Tell the others to gather near the mansion.”  
  
A ten minutes phone call later, Siwon explained their strategy. The mansion, fortunately, wasn’t highly guarded and a few weak vampires could be put down easily. The difficult part was how to search for the room that Kyuhyun was confined in.  
  
“We cannot split up whatsoever,” Siwon warned them. “We will climb up the fences and we will climb up onto the balcony of one of the rooms with no lights on.”  
  
“That night when Kyuhyun was attacked, the vampire who bit him had a few followers, so I am assuming that he was a vampire with quite a rank,” Siwon explained and paused.  
  
“The vampires who have ranks usually had a bedroom upstairs, and this mansion have five floors, which meant Kyuhyun might be in the third floor or the fourth floor,” the alpha continued. “Let us start now.”  
  
In a few seconds, all of the werewolves were already climbing up the tall fence. The tall fence was tall and the end of the fences had sharp edges, but these were nothing to werewolves, as long as they didn’t bleed themselves and attract the vampire’s attention.  
  
“Wow, that was an exercise,” Henry huffed as he was the last to jump onto the green grass around the mansion.  
  
As they stepped pass the fountain beside the building, a sound startled them.  
  
“What are you doi—“ haven’t even finished the question, the poor lad vampire was knocked unconscious by Kangin, shrugging as he resumed his walk slightly behind the alpha.  
  
“I would be angry if our residence were guarded so lowly like this,” Siwon murmured as they stepped under one of the balcony on the second floor.  
  
“Now we climb?” Hangeng looked unsure.  
  
“Don’t be a baby, love,” Heechul crackled quietly – he had the talent to do it – and patted his mate’s back before quickly running up the wall and swinging himself into the balcony smoothly.  
  
Hangeng, Hyoyeon and Kangin went next, Hyoyeon and Hangeng doing it very easily, although Hangeng almost slipped if not for Heechul holding him, while Kangin almost caused an earthquake, according to Henry which earned him a growl from the second-in-command.  
  
Siwon waited as Amber and Henry turned into big wolves in order to directly jump upwards. They were thankful the balcony was wide, or else it won’t fit all the werewolves, plus two wolves. Amber had a blonde-to-almost-white fur with sharp gray eyes, while Henry had a dark brown fur, body slightly smaller than Amber’s, much to his displeasure.  
  
“Come on! You guys don’t need to turn into wolves just to climb such short height! You guys are hogging the space,” Heechul groaned in hushed voice.  
  
Amber shook her canine body, fur flying everywhere in respond, while Henry whined apologetically.  
  
Siwon climbed the last and he landed smoothly on right in front of the transparent door leading into the dark room. Siwon peered through the glass, and with his werewolf sight, he could see that the bed was empty. Attempting to broke the door, he was stopped by Heechul who shook his head and took out a bobby pin from his long black hair and slowly started to unlock the door with it. A few minutes later, the lock clicked open and Heechul looked very smug.  
  
“Trust you to have such things,” Kangin grimaced.  
  
Siwon hushed the next retort as he slowly slid the door open, and stepped into the cold carpeted room. The room was too dark for humans, but their werewolf eyes adapted well and they could see the bedroom was just a usual bedroom with classic decorations. Quietly making their way to the bedroom door, Siwon put his ears on the door, listening for any noise outside the room.  
  
Deeming that there was no one outside, Siwon slowly clicked the door open and peeked out to scan for any danger but saw none and opened the door wider, the werewolves scurrying out of the room. They were in a hall way with old paintings on each wall. They walked away from the dead end and found themselves in front of a space with two curving stairs, one leading down and one leading up.  
  
After making sure that the coast was clear, Siwon led the path up the stairs, only to be intercepted by a female vampire that Siwon automatically covered her mouth and pinned her to the wall.  
  
“I’m sorry to do this,” Siwon looked at the woman before widening his eyes. “Yoona?” the alpha recognized her as one of his employees in SM Tech, the girl sitting in the front desk. No wonder, he couldn’t smell her since she was a vampire. Siwon cursed in his mind, stupidly believing that she was a human.  
  
“M-Mr. Choi,” Yoona stuttered as Siwon slowly lifted his hand from the girl’s mouth, but not completely away from her face. The vampire looked scared, but she didn’t seem to be looking for an escape route.  
  
“M-Mr. Cho is in Seungri’s room, Sir,” Yoona told them, surprising the werewolves at how easy the information flowed out. “T-The fourth floor, the last room in the hallway.”  
  
“You are not bluffing us, are you blood sucker?” Kangin growled right beside the trembling vampire. “Because if you are, I won’t hesitate to slit your throat.”  
  
“I swear I’m not lying to you, Mr. Choi,” Yoona pleaded and looked at her boss.  
  
“Thank you, but we won’t hesitate to subdue you if you go snitching on us,” Siwon warned with a low growl before releasing Yoona and the vampire immediately rushed downstairs, never looking back.  
  
“You should really check on your employee list again, Won,” Kangin shook his head with an amused smirk as they slowly ran upstairs again. To the fourth floor.  
  
The werewolves started to climb up the stairs, but the silence and the scentless atmosphere made it even eerie. The werewolves put on their guards, while Henry hid behind Amber, who rolled her eyes at their new pack member. Halfway on the stairs, they stopped.  
  
Then there was a familiar screeching scream.  
  
And all hell broke loose.  
  


•°•°•

  
Forgetting everything, Siwon immediately turned and started running, his body shifting mid-air as his wolf form jumped past all the vampires who appeared from nowhere. His members could deal with them on their own. He might have broken a vampire's leg, tore off another vampire's arm, and scratched their face when the alpha ran towards the source of scream. He was sure he was in the right track in the gigantic mansion, since his mate's strong scent was getting stronger, with the scent of blood.  
  
With a growl, Siwon slammed the last door in the hallway open, breaking the door in the process.  What he saw in the room had his blood boiling and his eyes turned red.  
  
Kyuhyun laid motionless on the floor, his wrists and ankles restrained by chains on the wall. His mate’s eyes were dazed as he looked up the ceiling, but the sight that made Siwon wanted to rip everyone’s neck, was the vampire sucking on Kyuhyun’s neck, which was already covered in blood.  
  
The alpha growled and immediately ripped the vampire away from Kyuhyun, flinging the other onto the wardrobe, creating a hole through the wood. The alpha then ripped the vampire's skin with his sharp nails for good measure before hurrying to Kyuhyun's side. He was so close to being controlled by his alpha wolf.  
  
Kyuhyun was already unconscious at that moment and Siwon lapped at the bleeding wound on Kyuhyun's pale neck before carrying the omega out of the room.  
  
"Is he alright?" Henry frowned at Kyuhyun's condition. Kyuhyun's face was paler than usual and he seemed to be having a difficulty in breathing.  
  
"We will know when we get back to have Leeteuk check on him," Siwon gritted his teeth and ran past vampire bodies on the carpeted floor before GD appeared in front of them, halting them.  
  
"Do not block our way, you bloodsuckers" Kangin growled as he made way for the alpha.  
  
GD obediently stepped away and Siwon hurriedly ran down the mansion, wanting to save his mate as soon as possible. The last thing the werewolves heard in the mansion was the agonizing scream of a vampire.  
  


•°•°•

  
Fifteen minutes of exceeding speed limit later, the car stopped right in front of the apartment lobby and Siwon immediately rushed Kyuhyun into his apartment room where the rest of the pack was anxiously waiting.  
  
"What happened? We were asked to stay put even though you guys are raiding the vampire's lair!" Zhou Mi quickly set up a comfortable space on Kyuhyun's bed for the unconscious werewolf to lie on.  
  
"How is he?" Sungmin followed the pack into the bedroom.  
  
"Everybody please leave the room, including you Siwon. I will go check on him," Victoria, who was a nurse, quickly told everyone off as she took out her medical kit and started treating the wounded Kyuhyun.  
  
Half an hour later, Victoria left the room, instantly thrown with questions from the pack members.  
  
"How is Kyu, Vic?" Siwon asked the woman with a worn out look.  
  
"He wasn't in a critical condition anymore but he needs all the rest he can get. He lost too much blood and..." Victoria sighed. "And he might be a vampire if you saved him a second late."  
  
Siwon paled and whispered his thanks before quietly entering the bedroom and sitting on a chair beside the bed, staring at his sleeping mate. He started stroking Kyuhyun's brown hair.  
  
The alpha recalled what happened the last few hours and sighed, blaming himself for everything that happened to his mate. He should've been more aware and he should be the one protecting the omega, but he had ruined it all. What kind of mate and an alpha is he?  
  
Cursing under his breath, Siwon stroked Kyuhyun’s fingers and pecked the younger’s forehead.  
  
“I’m sorry, Kyu, I’m so, so sorry. I will protect you harder, my mate,” Siwon murmured as he nuzzled his nose to Kyuhyun’s neck, inhaling the other’s scent.  
  


•°•°•

  
“Come on, Won, you barely eaten anything since days ago,” Ryeowook shoved a bowl of cream soup towards Siwon, who hardly left Kyuhyun’s bedside since his mate was being rescued.  
  
Kyuhyun had been unconscious for two days and even though Victoria had tried to convince them that such condition was normal for someone who lost too much blood, Siwon still feel restless, since Kyuhyun often had nightmares and cold sweat in the middle of the night and the alpha will comfort the werewolf, but Kyuhyun had never once opened his eyes. The alpha vowed to always stay by his mate’s side and even forgot what he had eaten the last few days and he never left his mate’s side, except for nature’s need.  
  
“Kyuhyun hadn’t eaten yet,” was the retort Siwon always gave them when he was forced to eat.  
  
“If you refused to eat again then we will feed it down your throat. We can definitely defeat an alpha with all of us,” Heechul threatened and Siwon glared at the brave werewolf before swallowing down the soup in one gulp, much to the others’ pleasure.  
  
Suddenly Kangin hurried into the bedroom, looking fiercer than usual.  
  
“GD is here,” he announced.  
  
“The vampire leader?” Victoria frowned as most of the pack memberws crowded into the room.  
  
“What did he want?” Heechul growled.  
  
“Guess we will find out,” Siwon sighed and rubbed his face before exiting the bedroom to the front door with the one and only G-Dragon in front of it. Beside the vampire leader was his trusted second-in-command, T.O.P.  
  
“What do you want,” Siwon growled, his alpha aura intimidating.  
  
“We, vampires, do not usually do this, but we apologize for what happened to your mate,” GD bowed down slightly and motioned for T.O.P to hand the werewolf a wooden black box that he was holding.  
  
Siwon took the box with a scowl before opening it to reveal raw meat.  
  
“Wolves eat that, aren’t they? That is a token of our apology. I have done my part and I will leave now,” GD turned and opened the door with T.O.P following when the leader stopped and slightly turned his head. “Seungri is dead.”  
  
Siwon only looked at the vampires as they left the apartment and locked the door back.  
  
“We actually ate cooked meat,” Henry laughed as Siwon put the box on the kitchen counter.  
  
“Vampires are so old fashioned,” Amber rolled her eyes.  
  
Siwon shook his head at the surprise visit before returning back to Kyuhyun’s bedroom. Kyuhyun was still lying on the bed, but Siwon swore that he saw Kyuhyun’s fingers jerking on its own and Siwon rushed towards the younger.  
  
“Kyu? Are you awake?” Siwon brushed Kyuhyun’s bangs from his sweaty forehead and hold his fingers.  
  
Kyuhyun moaned incoherently and looked pained before his eyes opened, although slightly hooded and dazed.  
  
“Kyu?” Siwon stroked the other’s hair and Kyuhyun’s eyes focused to his mate.  
  
“W-Won?” Kyuhyun’s voice turned out to be raspy and Siwon quickly offered a glass of water to the other.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Siwon smiled as Kyuhyun drank the water.  
  
“My body aches, but overall okay, I guess,” Kyuhyun coughed and had his back patted by Siwon.  
  
Kyuhyun stared out in space for a few minutes before focusing back on Siwon.  
  
“You... saved me,” Kyuhyun stated.  
  
“I will always save you, Kyu. I swear to protect you forever,” Siwon smiled softly and pecked Kyuhyun’s lips, pulling away to test Kyuhyun’s reaction.  
  
Apart from blushing and avoiding eye contact, Siwon didn’t found any sort of resistance, so the alpha proceeded to kiss Kyuhyun again, slower and deeper this time, nibbling at the pouty lips before pulling away.  
  
“I love you, Kyu,” Siwon grinned and pecked at the omega’s lips again.  
  
Kyuhyun blushed harder and looked away, fiddling with the bandage on his neck, when the door suddenly opened.  
  
“Oh, Kui Xian! You are awake,” a very cheerful Zhou Mi entered and hugged Kyuhyun, careful not to touch the wound, and hastily released the shorter for fear of his alpha’s wrath.  
  
“Hey, Mi,” Kyuhyun gave the Chinese a weak smile before blinking at the crowd crowding the door panel.  
  
“You have been unconscious for two days, but otherwise you will be okay soon, _Hyung_ ,” Henry sat on the bed in front of Kyuhyun and gave him two thumbs up.  
  
“You almost turned into a vampire though,” Eunhyuk shrugged with a grin, earning a punch on his arm from Donghae.  
  
“We will introduce the others to you, Kyuhyun, while you are eating,” Ryeowook put a tray of three different dishes on Kyuhyun’s lap; grilled fish, miso soup, and beef stew with rice.  
  
Kyuhyun couldn’t contain his hunger anymore and started eating quickly, manners be damned.  
  
“Eat slowly, Kyu,” Siwon chuckled and rubbed Kyuhyun’s back.  
  
“So, let’s start with the introductions for the rest of the pack member that you haven’t met yet,” Siwon started introducing each pack member.  
  
“That is Young Woon in front of the door, usually called Kangin,” Siwon pointed to a man with a built-body, “he is the second-in-command.” Kyuhyun gulped and made a mental note to never get on Kangin’s bad side.  
  
“Beside Kangin is his mate, Jeong-Su, also called Leeteuk, and he was like the mother of our pack,” Siwon chuckled as Leeteuk shouted out a “Hey!”. “Both are betas.”  
  
“Then there are another betas, Heechul and Hangeng, they are mated,” Siwon referred to a long haired man wearing something like a sleeping robe and a man beside him, with a handsome face, although he did not look like a Korean. “Hangeng is a Chinese like Zhou Mi,” Siwon continued before whispering to Kyuhyun, “do not get into Heechul’s bad side. He was like the evil witch here.”  
  
Kyuhyun chuckled before his gaze fell on a very quiet boy in the corner of the room who just waved his hand at Kyuhyun before walking out the room.  
  
“His name is Kibum, and he is really shy like you saw, but otherwise, he is a good kid,” Siwon reassured him before jerking his head towards the tall girl standing beside Zhou Mi.  
  
“That is Victoria Song, and she is from China like Zhou Mi and Hangeng. She is the nurse that took medical care on you when you were unconscious,” Siwon introduced them and Victoria smiled at Kyuhyun.  
  
“Thank you,” Kyuhyun nodded before looking at everyone, “nice to meet you, I’m Cho Kyuhyun.”  
  
“So this is Siwon’s mate. Not bad, not bad,” Heechul smirked and Kyuhyun looked down with a blush, his food finished.  
  
“Have you decided to join the pack yet?” Scary Kangin stood in front of the bed.  
  
“Do not rush him, Kangin,” Siwon chastised his second-in-command before turning back to his mate, “don’t worry, Kyu, no hurry.”  
  
Kyuhyun’s mind whirled as he drowned out all the noises around him. He had never thought that he would be involved with other werewolves, let alone finding his own mate when he was packless. But now, moving to the new city for even less than four months, he not only was involved with a bunch of werewolves and meeting his a mate – and actually mating – he was also captured by a sadist vampire. Yet, he was saved by a pack of werewolves he wasn’t a member in and he didn’t even know their names until a few minutes ago.  
  
“Kyu?” Siwon’s touch on his cheek alerted him and he looked at his mate. Yes, his _mate_.  
  
“I will join the pack,” Kyuhyun finalized his decision.  
  
“What? Are you sure, Kyu? Joining a pack can’t be reversed, you know,” Siwon frowned.  
  
“You didn’t want me to be your pack member?” Kyuhyun asked Siwon seriously, before his lips turned into a smirk.  
  
“Haish, Kyu, don’t trick me like that,” Siwon sighed in relieve before breaking into a happy smile and stroke Kyuhyun’s knuckles. “Then it is final?”  
  
“Yes, I want to join your pack, alpha,” Kyuhyun smiled genuinely before pecking the corner of Siwon’s lips.  
  
“But why is my room a mess, Won?” Kyuhyun was finally fully awake and looked around _his_ bedroom.  
  


•°•°•

  
Kyuhyun breathed in the clean air around him. The whole pack was currently in the outskirts of town where it was covered with forests and green hills, with only a large wooden cabin in the forest for them to stay him, but he wouldn’t complain. The whole pack had came by cars, with Siwon, Kangin, Amber, and Zhou Mi as their drivers.  
  
“This is Siwon’s property, you know?” Donghae told him the moment they arrived at the venue.  
  
“I believe you,” Kyuhyun replied and slapped the back of Donghae’s head before laughing and running up the hills.  
  
“Come on now!” Kangin bellowed. “We are here for a ceremony not for playing. Especially you, _maknae_!”  
  
Kyuhyun merely stuck out his tongue at the beta before running further to the hills, followed by the over-excited Donghae and Eunhyuk.  
  
Over the course of five days, Kyuhyun had gotten along well with the other soon-to-be pack members, including the Scary Kangin. Actually everyone just had tolerance for the youngest, but who cares, Kyuhyun loved to take advantage of everything.  
  
“Let them be, Kangin. They rarely got their days off,” Siwon chuckled as he carried all the luggage into the cabin.  
  
“You are too lenient, alpha,” sighed Kangin, but he helped carrying the things to the living room too.  
  
During the sunset, everyone had gathered on the meadow behind the cabin with Kyuhyun between Kangin and Siwon.  
  
“So now let’s start the ceremony,” Siwon started as he took Kyuhyun’s hands with both hands and faced his mate. “Are you ready, Kyu?”  
  
“I’m already ready since days ago, Won,” Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.  
  
“Close your eyes, Kyu, and ignore your surroundings. Focus only on me.”  
  
Kyuhyun done as told as he focused only on the warmth on his hand.  
  
“Now, open up your mind.”  
  
Kyuhyun frowned; it was so much harder than what he thought it would be. He was thinking of opening his eyes, but soon, he heard vague voices in his head. It wasn’t the voice of his head, but it was the voices of people he knew.  
  
“Can you here me, Kyu?” he could hear the alpha speaking in his mind.  
  
“I can, Won,” he replied back without talking.  
  
“I’m proud of you,” he could almost hear Siwon smile. “Now I will open the passage so you can hear everyone, alright?”  
  
“I’m always ready.”  
  
A few minutes later, Kyuhyun could hear the sound of every pack member in his head.  
  
“Welcome to the lair, _maknae_ ,” Heechul chuckled.  
  
“Well done, Kui Xian!” Zhou Mi even squealed in his head.  
  
“Do not hurt our alpha, little omega,” Kangin laughed.  
  
Most thoughts were about welcoming him and Kyuhyun smiled. He had made the best decision, then he heard Siwon’s voice.  
  
“Welcome to the pack, Kyuhyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so sorry if the ending is too rushed ; ; But I will make an epilogue soon of 95% smut ~~~

**Author's Note:**

> My first kpop based fanfiction finally! I am sooo sorry if this is boring, but I promise you something fun in the next chapter. The alpha has yet to come ;) 
> 
> Comments are always welcomed~~~


End file.
